<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Chance at Something Beautiful by moonchildmisadventures</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511776">A Chance at Something Beautiful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchildmisadventures/pseuds/moonchildmisadventures'>moonchildmisadventures</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Engineer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Canon, Angst, Boys Hugging, Boys Kissing, Canon Related, Cheek Kisses, Childhood Trauma, Confessions, Developing Relationship, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, King's POV, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, M/M, Minor Boss/Mek (My Engineer), Misunderstandings, Post-Canon, Ram's POV, Relationship Talks, Relationship(s), Sleep, Sleep talking, So much angst, Sort Of, also rocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchildmisadventures/pseuds/moonchildmisadventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them were looking for love, but now that they've found it, will they be brave enough to take a chance on one another? Explores King and Ram's developing relationship after what happens on the volunteer camping trip aka King and Ram are in love, and they're both rocks because metaphors. Alternates between King and Ram's POV.<br/>-<br/>Picks up after the Season 1 Finale of My Engineer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>King/Ram (My Engineer)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A River Rock & a Geode Walk Into a Tent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some notes before reading<br/>-I have watched My Engineer, but I have not read the story, so this work is solely based on my perception of these characters as they appear in the TV series.<br/>-This work is rated M because some future chapters will contain mature themes and situations. I have the end game in mind, but I'm not entirely clear on how we're getting there quite yet.<br/>-Characters and additional tags will also change as the story progresses.<br/>-Updates are not scheduled nor can I commit to scheduling them as I work full time and am a grad student.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Splitting this rock open had revealed a brilliant, sparkling white and blue crystal inside. King felt a lump forming in his throat as he knew what his granny would say next.</p><p>"Geodes have a hard outer shell, but on the inside, they're gorgeous colorful crystal." His granny shifted her gaze from the crystal to him. "You've taken the time to get to know this boy and discovered that he's like this geode. For whatever reason, he has a hard exterior, but at his core, he's someone you find beautiful. Others might not see his beauty. They might not even know to look for it, but you do."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a quiet morning working in the garden with his grandmother, King finally sat down on the back porch to rest. His granny's porch had always been a tranquil place for him. It was a relatively quiet spot since she lived in a small neighborhood of mostly elderly people, and the view was like something straight out of a magazine. From the porch swing where King sat, there was a clear, open view of the magnificent garden which included bird and butterfly feeders, a rock pond, an astonishing variety of trees, shrubs, and flowers, and a modest herb plot. Just beyond that, there was a small footbridge that led to the charming guest cottage behind the main house.</p><p>King had spent countless hours here growing up. This was a peaceful place; one where he rarely felt anxious. This time was different though.</p><p>As soon as King allowed his body to relax from the manual labor he'd been doing all morning, the unsettling feelings he'd been having the last two days began creeping over him again as he felt the weight of his phone in his pocket. His phone could not have weighed more than 8 ounces, but ever since Ram had texted him <strong>I was not drunk last night</strong>, he felt as though he'd been carrying around a brick. </p><p>This was largely due in part to the fact that King had left Ram on read. King never left anyone on read if he could avoid it! Mostly because he couldn't stand it when people did it to him. That's exactly what he was doing to Ram though, and the longer he went without replying, the heavier his phone felt. A part of King wanted nothing more than to respond to his junior and say how relieved he was that Ram remembered, but the truth of the matter was, he wasn't relieved at all.</p><p>King was enduring a plethora of feelings but the overarching one was shame. Even at his drunkest, he had never acted that way toward anyone before, and Ram deserved so much better.</p><p>
  <em> Beautiful Ram. </em>
</p><p>As thoughts of his handsome junior clouded his mind, King was promptly met with a resounding feeling of guilt that left his throat feeling dry and his chest heavy. King knew being drunk did not excuse his behavior, and that did not make dealing with his feelings any easier. That night in the tent, he'd made one stupid decision after another like a domino effect from hell!</p><p>For starters, he had yelled at Ram and pushed him even though Ram had done absolutely nothing wrong. In King's drunken stupor, he had projected the frustration he was feeling toward himself onto Ram. He had been so aggressive toward the tattooed boy that King was sure if he was anyone else, Ram would not have put up with being treated that way. This fed into the second reason King was feeling guilty. When he'd initially kissed Ram, he was forceful and gave his junior no warning whatsoever. Yes, the kiss had turned into something gentle and tender, but King <strong>hated</strong> how he'd began it.</p><p>Yet despite how much King resented how he'd began the kiss, he could not stop thinking about it. The feeling of finally having his lips against Ram's after weeks of wondering what it would feel like. King couldn't think of words to illustrate how amazing it felt. And then there was the sensation of when Ram had kissed him back. How he had rested his strong hand gently on King's face and not only kissed King back but also, initiated kissing him a second time!</p><p>In contrast to his usual stoic persona, Ram's kiss had been so soft and gentle, and King had felt so wanted and cared for that at the time that he thought his heart was going crack his ribs with how loud and hard it was beating. King remembered it had all become too much for him in the moment and he'd ended up breaking away from the kiss and burying his head in Ram's chest. He recalled he was breathing heavily at this point to try to keep himself from crying. He remembered Ram holding him, scratching his head and rubbing his back until he fell asleep and waking up lying next to the tattooed boy the following morning.  </p><p>What King hated most is what he had done after that and what he was still doing at this very moment and that was being a complete coward.</p><p><em>Run and hide! </em>That's what he'd told himself when he had to face Ram the next morning. He hadn't even given the younger boy a chance to get his thoughts out before King had started putting words in his mouth. King could just kick himself for doing that. Ram didn't say a lot, so King made it a point to cherish the words he did say. King felt as though he'd stolen some of Ram's precious words, and at this point, he would have given anything to turn back time and just let Ram speak even if it meant that King would have been rejected or hurt. </p><p>King had been hurting for a while now ever since he had acknowledged to himself that his feelings towards his mysteriously quiet nong were not entirely platonic, but these new feelings!  Well, he would give anything to go back to just feeling hurt because these senses of guilt and shame felt so much worse partly because of how they were making him feel but mostly because he knew that he must have made Ram feel awful and confused, and King despised himself for doing that.</p><p>The top of his class engineering senior was not one to shy away from conversations, not even difficult ones, but he knew there was nothing he could say that would make what he did ok. And so Ram remained left on read and King continued to feel miserable and helpless.</p><p>As he sat preoccupied with his thoughts, he failed to notice when the tiny woman carrying a large glass of ice water came out of the main house and joined him on the porch.</p><p>"So are you going to tell me what's wrong, or am I going to have to drag it out of you like I had to do when you went through that dreadful moody phase in middle school?"</p><p>King looked up at his grandmother and graciously took the water she was extending toward him. "Nothing's wrong, Granny," King replied to her as he flashed an obviously a fake smile.</p><p>"You're lying," the older woman said as she took a seat beside him. "King, I have known you your whole life. I know when something is bothering you, and something is clearly bothering you quite a bit. Your mind has been somewhere else from the minute you arrived. I gave you the benefit of the doubt and thought maybe you were just very tired from your camping trip, but it's been almost three days, and you're even more distracted than when you first got here."</p><p>King stared at the glass of water in his hands and refused to make eye contact with the little woman. He knew the moment he did, he would inevitably end up breaking down and telling her everything, and the last thing he needed was someone else to be disappointed in him especially if that someone was his most precious person.</p><p>Condensation began forming on the glass as King continued to stare at it, searching it as if it somehow contained the solutions to all his problems. The sound of his grandmother's voice brought him back to the present reality.</p><p>"King, whatever it is, keeping it inside is only going to make you feel worse." His granny's tone was firm but he could tell it came from a place of concern rather than scolding. He slowly began to turn his head to look at her.  </p><p>"I'm not saying you have to talk to me about it, but you should at least call one of your friends and talk to them. Like Bohn or maybe Mek, they seem like they'd be good listeners."</p><p>Under normal circumstances, King probably would have taken his grandmother's advice and spoken to his friends when something was bothering him, but he couldn't do that this time. No one knew about him and Ram except... well... him and Ram. Also, Bohn and Mek's respective relationships had been absolute shit shows up until the last night at camp, and King really didn't feel totally comfortable going to either one of them with relationship issues at present. </p><p>This let him with no other choice in confidant except Granny. Looking at her concerned face, King knew he couldn't hold on to this any longer. He made eye contact with the woman, took a big sip of water, set the glass down on the little table beside him, and finally, he began to speak.</p><p>"Granny, I did something really stupid. Actually, I did a lot of really stupid things, and now I'm afraid I might have hurt someone who's become important to me, and I'm scared to tell you about it because I don't want you to be disappointed in me."</p><p>His grandmother reached over and grabbed King's hand with her tiny one before she spoke, "King, I don't know what it is you've done, so I don't know whether or not it will disappoint me, but I can tell you that whatever it is, I will not love you any less after you tell me."</p><p>King knew looking into his granny's eyes that she was sincere. She'd never once given him a reason to doubt her, so King gathered all his nerve and began to tell her what happened.</p><p>"Granny, do you remember a few weeks ago when were speaking on the phone, and I mentioned I met a boy with cool tattoos that wouldn't talk to me?"</p><p>She nodded, "Yes, the one that left you with the dog."</p><p>"Mmm. That's the one. His name is Ram and well... a whole lot has happened since I first told you about him."</p><p>"I see," the woman nodded her head again showing an understanding that this was about to be a rather lengthy conversation. "Why don't you start at the beginning?"</p><p>And that's exactly what King did. He went back to the very beginning and recalled every moment he'd spent with Ram and every feeling he'd ever had for him. Once King started, he couldn't have stopped even if he'd wanted to. Everything he had been bottling up for the last month came spilling out all at once. </p><p>He recalled the very first moment he'd laid eyes on Ram in the library and how he'd been so fascinated by the junior's beautiful dream catcher tattoo. He recounted their first interaction and how Ram had piqued his curiosity. Initially, he'd viewed Ram like an engineering problem, and so King had challenged himself to get the junior to talk to him in attempts to "solve" the younger boy. It didn't take King long to realize how truly wrong his approach had been. Ram was never trying to be purposefully complicated. He just was who he was; he was naturally quiet and content being by himself. King had begun to suspect this, but he confirmed it the first time the younger boy had dragged him to dinner and he observed how uniquely comfortable Ram was in silence. From then on, King decided to stop trying to "solve" Ram and was just committed to being a good senior to his nong. </p><p>As King spoke about all of this, his grandmother sat and listened intently. She never interrupted him. She just let him speak. When he got to this point, she could sense that what was coming next was going to be more difficult for King to talk about. She reached over and gave his hand a comforting squeeze signaling for him to continue.</p><p>King was nervous. This was the first time he'd be saying out loud that he had feelings for another man. He knew his granny loved him, but he was still anxious about how she would respond to this news. Even though he was apprehensive, he was already feeling like he could breathe a little better from letting go of the little he'd already told her, so he took a deep breath and began again.   </p><p>King made sure to emphasize that his original intentions with Ram really were to just be kind and helpful to his faculty junior and maybe even become his friend if that was something Ram seemed comfortable with. Things changed though the night that King sat down to help tutor Ram, Phu, and the two other engineering juniors. Everything had been fine until King had started helping Ram with that problem and looked straight into his eyes. King remembered this was the exact moment he began to think that not only were Ram's tattoos beautiful, Ram himself was beautiful! King wasn't blind. Obviously, he'd known Ram was handsome, but that night was the first time King felt himself being physically attracted to the younger boy. It had startled King so much at the time, that he'd had to get up from the table and leave without really giving an excuse. </p><p>This was the part King had been so nervous to tell his grandmother, but she continued looking at King with the same love and concern that she had been, so King proceeded.</p><p>He told her about how once he realized and accepted that he was definitely attracted to Ram, he decided to continue getting to know him better, but also flirt with him a little to see how the younger would respond. He recalled their other meetings and told her how he felt as though things had been going pretty well minus the fact that he kept having encounters with dogs.</p><p>He skipped over Ram and Bohn's boxing match and how if he was unsure about being attracted to Ram before, he definitely knew after seeing Ram's shirtless, tattooed torso that he unquestionably liked how the pale-skinned boy looked. In more ways than one! King thought that was more than Granny or anyone else ever really needed to ever know.</p><p>He picked up with giving Ram the venus fly trap. That was the first time he'd ever seen Ram really smile and the first time he'd thought Ram looked cute. Not just beautiful or handsome but actually sweet and cute. King reminisced being overjoyed that Ram had finally spoken to him even if it had only been a little bit. It confirmed for King that he must be doing something right. Ram affirmed this when King had brought him to his special place and told him that King was the person who understood him. King had been truly shocked at the time. He knew then that something was bothering Ram, but he didn't realize just how bad it was until he found the boy and his three dogs ready to get caught in the middle of the storm. King didn't share the full extent of what was going on with Ram's family, but he shared enough to convey that Ram was highly upset and needed a place to stay.</p><p>King told his granny how he could see that Ram was going through a lot, and so King decided to put his feelings to the side because he thought what Ram needed more than anything right now was a friend, and King didn't want to take advantage of Ram when he had opened up and made himself so vulnerable. King wanted to show Ram that he could trust him, but being in close quarters only made it more difficult to ignore his feelings. Then, King had gotten hurt and Ram had been forced to take care of him which pushed them together even more. Everything kept building and building until finally, King completely exploded on the camping trip, kissed Ram, and ran away here to her house.</p><p>When he finished, King did actually feel better. He still felt guilty and frustrated, but he at least felt like he could finally breathe again whereas before he'd felt entirely suffocated by his own emotions. His relief was short-lived though because when he met his granny's gaze, she was looking at him thoughtfully, but she wasn't saying a word.</p><p>
  <em>Great. Now, she's disappointed in me.</em>
</p><p>Granny turned and looked out into the garden. The pair sat in silence for a minute until she finally spoke, and when she did, it was not anything that King was expecting.</p><p>"King, go pick up one of those river rocks and bring it here to me, please."</p><p>King's face contorted, and he couldn't hide his confusion. He had just told his grandmother that he liked a boy, had been living with said boy, had gotten drunk and kissed this boy, and had been hiding out at her house to avoid facing the boy, and her response was to tell him to go get her a rock!</p><p>"Why?" King asked doubtfully. "You're not going to throw it at me are you?"</p><p>His granny's expression changed to one that was not amused. "Just go get a rock and meet me back here."</p><p>King still didn't understand, but he got up from the swing and went to go get a rock from the garden while his grandmother disappeared back into the house.</p><p>King reached into the small pond and pulled out an oval-shaped, speckled river rock that was roughly the length of his palm. He turned back to walk toward the porch swing and saw his granny coming back out of the house. She was also carrying a rock. </p><p>His granny sat back down on the swing and King joined her. She extended her hand out and King placed the river rock in it. She looked at the rocks in each of her hands, held up the river rock, and began to speak.</p><p>"This river rock is lovely. It's flat and smooth like other river rocks, but its color and speckles make it unique. Anyone can see though that it's a river rock. There's not a lot of mystery to it, and that's ok. It doesn't have to. It's beautiful for what it is. You, King, are this river rock."</p><p>King lifted an eyebrow at his granny. It wasn't uncommon for her to speak in metaphors, but he still really wasn't sure where this was going. He obliged her though.</p><p>"Why am I a river rock, Granny?"</p><p>"This rock doesn't have any jagged edges. It's smooth, so you wouldn't hesitate to pick it up. Just like people don't hesitate to approach you because you're handsome and you have a pleasant demeanor. The rock has a few deep lines on it because of how nature has worn it. Just like you've had experiences that have shaped and influenced you. This rock also has a nice color and speckles that make it unique. Just like you have likes and interests that make you special and different from others. However, this is undoubtedly a river rock and you are undoubtedly who you are. You're friendly and open and genuine; that's your nature."</p><p>King nodded. Based on his granny's description, he could see how he was like a river rock, but he still didn't know what any of this had to do with Ram.   </p><p>Then she held up the rock in her other hand. King observed it carefully. This rock was tanish, grayish in color, and about the size and shape of an egg, but it was rough and bumpy. It also had a large crack down the middle where it had been split in half, but his granny was holding it together, so the halves met up with each other.</p><p>"This rock is your Ram."</p><p>King looked at her in awe. He wanted to ask why, but he couldn't bring himself to speak. He wasn't sure if it was because she had finally mentioned Ram or because she had referred to him as "Your Ram". Either way, King had been caught way off guard and his brain had short-circuited. Thankfully for him, his grandmother continued without him having to question it.</p><p>"From what you've told me, this boy keeps a stern expression. At first, he might seem hard and rough around the edges like this rock. Most people would take one look at this rock's common exterior and not think twice about it, but those people are missing out because this isn't just any rock."</p><p>With that, his grandmother took the two halves she was holding together and split them apart to reveal the inside. King was speechless. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, but suddenly what his granny was doing made perfect sense to him. </p><p>Splitting this rock open had revealed a brilliant, sparkling white and blue crystal inside. King felt a lump forming in his throat as he knew what his granny would say next.</p><p>"Geodes have a hard outer shell, but on the inside, they're gorgeous colorful crystal." His granny shifted her gaze from the crystal to him. "You've taken the time to get to know this boy and discovered that he's like this geode. For whatever reason, he has a hard exterior, but at his core, he's someone you find beautiful. Others might not see his beauty. They might not even know to look for it, but you do."</p><p>She was right. God, everything she was saying was so right! King still couldn't bring himself to make a sound, so he only nodded in agreement.</p><p>"King, I understand why you were afraid to tell me this. I'll admit I'm a little surprised you have feelings for a boy, but if you have feelings you have feelings. It doesn't matter if it's for a boy or a girl. You made some poor choices on your camping trip, but I really don't think it's anything you can't fix if you just talk to this boy. I can't say for sure because I've never met Ram, but from what you've told me, I wouldn't be at all surprised if he likes you just as much as you like him. Maybe he's just not good at vocalizing it. Your grandfather was like that. He was always better at showing how he felt as opposed to saying it out loud. Although, when he did say how he felt, it made me feel all the more special."</p><p>A thoughtful look formed on King's face. His grandfather had died when he was still quite young. King understood what his grandmother was trying to say though. He remembered his grandfather had been a quiet man, but he had also been very loving and affectionate just like his granny was saying. </p><p>As King was thinking about his grandfather, his granny placed the geode in his empty hand and began to talk again.</p><p>"I can't tell you exactly what you need to do or say to make this right, but I know that hiding out here with me is not the solution."</p><p>King set down the rocks in his hands on the table with his glass of water. He picked up the glass and took a long sip before looking back at his granny and responding.</p><p>"I know. I know you're right, Granny, but I'm really scared. What if he doesn't want to talk to me?"</p><p>"You're right. He might not want to talk to you, but you won't know unless you try talking to him, and, King, if you don't try, you might miss out on a chance at discovering something truly special."</p><p>"Mmm," King nodded showing that he understood. He maybe still had a chance to fix things with Ram, but if he kept hiding out and waiting, it might be too late. Of course, King was still scared. He was terrified! But at least if he talked to Ram, he might be able to live with himself a little better knowing he tried to repair the damage he'd done.</p><p>King set the glass of water back down on the table and then, turned back around and wrapped the little woman in a tight hug. </p><p>"Thank you, granny. Thank you for everything!"</p><p>"You're welcome, dear. It's what I'm here for is to love you and help you when you need me. And King?"</p><p>"Yes, ma'am?"</p><p>"To ease your worry from earlier, I'm not disappointed in you, but I will be if you stay here any longer and don't go find this boy and try to work things out."</p><p>King let out a small laugh, "Yes, ma'am. I'll go take a shower and leave right now!"</p><p>"Very good, dear."</p><p>King got up from the porch swing and made his way for the house when he heard his grandmother call back to him.</p><p>"And King?"</p><p>He looked back at her, "Yes?"</p><p>"No matter what happens with Ram or anyone else you ever find yourself having feelings for, I'll always be right here for you."</p><p>King retreated from the door, walked back over to his granny, and leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek. "I know, Granny! Thank you!"</p><p>And with that, he walked into the house, took the fastest shower of his life (aside from the one he'd taken after oversleeping and almost missing the bus for the camping trip), grabbed his belongings and a bag with some leftovers his granny had prepared, and got in his truck to go home.</p><p>Now, all he could do was hope and pray that Ram would still be there. After all, home wouldn't feel quite like home anymore without him there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Say You Like Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"For such a smart guy, you can be really stupid."</p><p>Ouch! Ok, that was kind of mean.</p><p>"P'King, I didn't mean I don't want to be your friend. I do. What I mean is..." his voice began to trail off to a whisper. "I don't think I can be just your friend."</p><p>Suddenly, King's brain reverted to not being able to process anything. His heart began beating rapidly again, but this time, it was for a very different reason. Could he dare to hope that this could really be happening? After he'd gone about everything all wrong, was it even possible?  </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>King felt like the ride home seemed to go on for hours even though in reality it was just a 45-minute drive from his granny's house to his condo. He was too agitated to even attempt to plan out what he'd say to Ram when he saw him, so instead, he just focused on the road. Unfortunately, the road seemed to go on and on forever and that only served in making him feel even more anxious. What if Ram wasn't even at the condo when King arrived?  What then? King's head was buzzing with a million little similar "What ifs?" as he drove on.</p><p>The road eventually did lead his condo, and as he pulled into the parking lot, he immediately began scanning the wall closest to the entrance. Ram's bike was there!</p><p>
  <em> He's here! </em>
</p><p>King breathed a quick sigh of relief as he pulled into a parking spot. He'd barely put the car in park when he jumped out and started running toward the door forgetting to grab his backpack and the leftovers his grandmother had sent with him.</p><p>He ran through the lobby, past the elevators, and went straight to the stairwell; waiting for an elevator was the last thing King's heart could handle right now, and he had no desire to inflict any more torture on himself than he already had. He raced up the stairs and through the hallway as fast as his legs would carry him. When he arrived at his door, he was visibly disheveled and out of breath. He allowed himself one deep inhale and matching exhale before putting his key in the lock with a trembling hand.</p><p>As he pushed the door open and walked inside, he quickly glanced at his plant children but did not stop to greet them. It would have to wait until later. King was a man a mission. However, his former fervent pace had been reduced to a cautious walk. He didn't see Ram in the living room, but he noticed the bedroom door was open. Another deep inhale-exhale. This was it. There was nothing left to do now but face Ram.</p><p>
  <em>I can do this. I have to.</em>
</p><p>Mustering every ounce of courage he had, King marched himself into the bedroom, but what he saw when he entered sent his heart plummeting to the floor and reduced him to a trembling mute.</p><p>Ram was here, but King couldn't bring himself to look at the boy because all he could see at that moment was the half-packed bag that was sitting in the middle of the bed.</p><p>
  <em> Shit! I'm too late.  </em>
</p><p>"P'King!"</p><p>Upon hearing the sound of Ram's voice, King forced himself to look over at the bag's owner. His breath caught in his throat as he noticed the folded clothes in the younger boy's hands.</p><p>
  <em> No. Please, no. </em>
</p><p>He finally lifted his eyes to meet Ram's gaze, and when he did, he wished he hadn't. Ram was looking at him intensely, but that was all King could decipher. King had learned to read Ram's silent language fairly early after meeting him, but in this moment, Ram's face was like a blank page with no writing. The wall that was up the first few times the pair interacted was back, and King's heart which was already on the floor was beginning to break into a million tiny pieces.</p><p>
  <em> Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.</em>
</p><p>The two continued to look at each other without saying a word until, oddly enough, Ram broke the silence.</p><p>"P'King, are you ok? I thought you were going to be at your grandma's for another day."</p><p>King just stood there staring at Ram unable to speak or move or do anything other than look like a complete fool. He had been somewhat prepared for Ram being upset or aloof or even pissed, but he could not have prepared himself for this. Typically, King was quick to respond, but now, he was having to walk himself through remembering how to even open his mouth.</p><p>
  <em> He asked you a question. Answer him! </em>
</p><p>King truly had every intention of answering Ram's question and telling his junior that yes, he was supposed to be there another day, but that's not what he said.</p><p>Instead, what came out was "You're leaving." King had somehow managed to choke the words out even though they were barely above a whisper. It was loud enough that Ram heard it though, and King knew he heard it because Ram's expression immediately changed. He looked down at the ground, his face and body started to tense, and he began fidgeting with the clothes in his hands. King could see Ram was visibly uncomfortable. King never wanted Ram to feel this way, but he was somewhat relieved that he could get a better read on how the junior was feeling.</p><p>King continued looking at Ram and holding his breath while Ram continued fiddling with the clothes and staring at the ground for what seemed like an eternity until he finally looked up and nodded his head at his senior. </p><p><em> Please not like this. No! </em> </p><p>King had to do something now because if he didn't, Ram was going to walk out the door and their chance at something beautiful would be over before it even had the possibility to begin. King was terrified! He was scared of being rejected, but if he'd realized anything from talking to his granny, it was that he would rather have Ram flat out reject him than see him leave for good. </p><p>"P'King, you're shaking!"</p><p>King looked down. Sure enough, his hands were still trembling.</p><p>Ram quickly set the clothes in his hands down on the bed and made his way over to King all the while King was beginning to hear his heartbeat in his ears.</p><p>
  <em> Please, no! It can't happen this way. </em>
</p><p>"P', you should sit down. I'll get you some water," Ram said with clear concern in his voice as he went to make his way toward the door.</p><p>"No, don't go!" King exclaimed abruptly as he reached out and grabbed ahold of Ram's forearm much like the junior had done to him so many times before.</p><p>Ram's eyes widened and his appearance was now one of true surprise. King recognized that he had startled him and was immediately apologetic.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so harsh," King squeaked. His throat was so dry. He probably did need some water, but he didn't have time to think about that right now. He was worried if he let Ram out of his sight for even a second that the beautiful boy would somehow vanish into thin air.</p><p>"P'King, what's wrong?" Ram asked softly.</p><p>
  <em>This is it. It's now or never.</em>
</p><p>"Everything," King uttered. "Everything is wrong, Cool Boy, and it's all my fault. I fucked everything up, and now..." he paused, "Now, you're leaving."</p><p>Ram broke their eye contact and looked down at the ground. The pair was silent for a moment before King managed to catch his breath and start again.</p><p>"I know I don't deserve it, but please, please just give me five minutes to try and explain. If you still want to leave after that, I'll understand. Ok?"</p><p>King waited for Ram to look back up at him, and when he finally did, Ram gave him a small nod which prompted King to release his hold on his nong's arm.</p><p>The senior took a step back and ran his fingers through his hair as he cleared his throat and began as the younger stared at him with an earnest expression.</p><p>"I thought maybe I'd have an idea of what to say when I saw you, but I don't, so I'm just going to talk."</p><p>Similar to how his talk with his grandmother had gone, once King began, everything rapidly spilled out of him.</p><p>"I owe you an apology. Actually, I owe you several apologies, so I'll start there. I'm sorry I yelled at you, and I'm really sorry that I pushed you. You didn't do anything wrong, and I never, never should have treated you that way. I'm sorry that I kissed you like that. I should have owned up to it and apologized for everything the very next morning, but I was embarrassed and scared, so I tried to play it off like you didn't remember because I thought if you forgot it would be easier than me having to own up to my feelings and actions, but it wasn't. Then, you text me that you weren't drunk, and I panicked. I should have turned around in the truck and come to talk to you, but instead, I ran away and ignored you, and I'm sorry for that too. Everything I did was so stupid and shitty, and I'm sorry for all of it. I don't expect you to forgive me right away or at all, but I just need you to know how truly, deeply sorry I am."</p><p>The whole time King was speaking he was looking directly into Ram's eyes because he wanted, no, needed Ram to know how sincere he was. Ram's expression remained fixed the entire time. He was looking at King intensely, but it was a gentle intensity, not harsh. King took this as a good sign and prepared himself to continue. He'd apologized. That had been the easy part. This next part was about to be far more difficult. </p><p>
  <em> Here goes everything. </em>
</p><p>"I like you, Ram."</p><p>King wasn't sure if it was what he said or the fact that he'd used Ram's real name instead of Ning, but his words caused Ram's gentle expression to morph into one of genuine surprise. His eyes grew big again and his mouth opened ever so slightly. What Ram didn't do, much to King's relief was run out of the room screaming, so the elder continued on.</p><p>"I like you as more than a junior or a friend. I've never had feelings like this for another guy before, so at first, I was scared because of that, but I realized pretty quickly that I was being stupid and that I should just accept what I was feeling and not fight it because feelings are feelings, you know? I thought I'd try to keep getting to know you and maybe flirt with you a little to see what you'd do, and I thought things were good, but then..."</p><p>King didn't want to upset Ram by bringing up his dad, but he also wanted to be completely honest with him, so he took another deep breath before going on.</p><p>"But then, everything happened with your dad, and you started staying here with me. I still had feelings for you, but I told myself I had to put them to the side because I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable staying here. I meant what I said in the tent about feeling tortured because of you, but that's my own fault. It's not yours. It's just the more we were together, the more I liked you, and the harder it was for me to be around you. Then, on the trip, it just all became too much and I couldn't take it anymore. I was selfish and reckless, and I know I've already said it, but I really am sorry."</p><p>The pair had maintained eye contact the whole time King spoke, but King looked down at the ground now because he wasn't sure if he'd be able to get through this next part without crying.</p><p>"So now you know the truth. I know I should have told you before, and I should have responded to you as soon as you texted me and apologized for being such an ass, but instead, I ran away to my granny's house and ignored you, and now, you're leaving and it's all my fault. I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable like this. I..." King's words caught in his throat as tears started to stream down his cheeks. He didn't see it at the time, but Ram began to step towards him.</p><p>"You shouldn't have to deal with any of this. I'm so sor..."</p><p>This apology would go unfinished because all of a sudden a pair of muscular arms pulled him into a tight embrace. Ram was hugging him, and King was immediately so overwhelmed that all he could do was go limp in the strong boy's arms, bury his face in his shoulder, and cry.</p><p>Ram had one hand in between King's shoulder blades and the other placed on the small of his back. He rubbed his thumbs up and down in an attempt to help calm King down, but now that the floodgates had opened, there was no stopping them.</p><p>"P'King, P', please don't cry."</p><p>King could feel his whole body shaking at this point. He hated crying not because he thought it was emasculating but because he just really hated feeling sad, and he hated when the people he cared about were sad. Also, on the rare occasions when he would cry, he cried hard and a lot, and he could never really stop himself. He just had to ride it out.</p><p>"I-I'mm s-sorry," King hiccuped out between sobs.</p><p>Ram released his hold on King and brought his hands up to gently cup each side of his senior's face while looking into his tear-stained eyes. Memories of their kiss came flooding back to King as he remembered how Ram had done this same thing in the tent.</p><p>For someone with such strong hands, Ram's touch was especially soft. He held King as if he were made of glass which was comforting at the moment because King felt like he could shatter any second. Ram brushed King's tears away as the two continued gazing at each other.</p><p>"P'King, please stop apologizing." Ram's voice had started to shake a little now. "I'm not mad at you or upset with you, and you didn't make me uncomfortable."</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>Surely, King had misheard.</p><p>"What did you say?"</p><p>"I said I'm not upset with you. You don't need to keep apologizing."</p><p>"But I..."</p><p>King couldn't believe what he was hearing. After everything he had done, Ram wasn't upset with him? If it weren't for the fact that the tattooed boy was still gently holding his face, King wouldn't have even considered it a remote possibility. The tears had finally started to slow down, and his thoughts began gradually piecing themselves back together again.</p><p>
  <em>He's not mad! He's not mad, but then, why's he leaving? </em>
</p><p>"Cool Boy, if that's true, then, why are you leaving? I don't understand."</p><p>Ram's body stiffened and he dropped his hands from King's face. King began to panic at the sudden loss of contact and reached out to grab a hold of Ram's hands. Ram looked away, but he didn't pull his hands away from King's.</p><p>"I thought," Ram started. "I thought you were mad at me."</p><p>"What?! No!" King was startled. This was not at all what he'd expected his nong to tell him. He thought Ram was just trying to continue to spare his feelings, and that's why he was leaving. "Why would I be mad at you?"</p><p>"Because of what you said in the tent about how you felt tortured because of me, and then you kissed me, and I kissed you back even though I knew you were drunk. I shouldn't have taken advantage like that."</p><p>King was truly in disbelief now. Ram thought he had taken advantage of him? That was absurd!</p><p>"You did not take advantage of me! I wanted you to kiss me! If anything, I took advantage of you. I just kissed you with no warning."</p><p>"Yeah, but I didn't stop you even though I could have. I kept kissing you. Then, the next morning you acted like I didn't remember, and I thought maybe you were just embarrassed that you'd been drunk, but then, even after I told you the truth, you didn't say anything. I got worried that you were upset with me, so I thought maybe you didn't want to talk to me. I waited to see if you'd respond, but you never did, so I decided I'd pack all my stuff and just leave early tomorrow before you ever got back that way you wouldn't have to see me."</p><p>Ram looked back at King with his soft eyes and King instantaneously felt a huge pang of guilt. He'd made Ram feel this way. This was his fault. </p><p>
  <em>Shit. I'm the actual worst!</em>
</p><p>"I know you said to stop apologizing, and I will, but at least let me say sorry for making you feel worried enough that you felt like you had to leave. That's my fault. There's no way around it. If I'd just talked to you that morning or replied after you texted me, you would have known that none of this is your fault. It's all mine." </p><p>King gave Ram's hands a gentle squeeze. After everything that had happened, he just wanted Ram to know how truly sorry he was and that he just wanted to be there for him in whatever capacity Ram would allow him to be.</p><p>"Now that you know I'm not mad, can you forgive me, Cool Boy? I know you might still want to leave, but please don't feel like you have to, ok?" </p><p>Ram nodded, and King felt like he could breathe again for the first time since he'd walked in the room.</p><p>King gave Ram a soft smile as he spoke, "Good because even though I have these feelings, you being happy and feeling safe is the most important thing, and I'm glad to have you in my life even if it's just as a friend."</p><p>King knew he was half lying when he said this, but he couldn't help himself. He'd just bared his entire heart to Ram, and the last thing he wanted to do was pressure Ram into feeling like he had to reciprocate those feelings just so he could stay here.</p><p>"So..." King's said with a trembling voice. "Will you stay?"</p><p>
  <em>Please stay here with me.</em>
</p><p>There was a short pause before Ram nodded and King smiled before releasing Ram's hands. When he did, he wished he hadn't because he quickly felt the absence of Ram's touch.</p><p>
  <em>It's probably for the best.</em>
</p><p>Another lie he told himself before he took a step back to move towards the door.</p><p>"I'll let you unpack your stuff, Cool Boy. I'll go get that glass of water now."</p><p>King turned to exit, but as he did, a familiar hand gripped his wrist and caused him to spin back around.</p><p>"P'King, thank you for letting me stay here."</p><p>King couldn't help but grin mostly because Ram was giving him one of those soft smiles that made him go totally weak at the knees.</p><p>
  <em>Pull it together.</em>
</p><p>"You don't have to thank me. I'm glad you're staying."</p><p>Ram took a step closer to King before he spoke again. "I don't think I can be your friend though, P'"</p><p>
  <em>Oh...</em>
</p><p>King could feel his heart sinking again. Had he really fucked up so bad that Ram didn't even want to consider being his friend?</p><p>This hurt. A lot! King could feel his throat getting dry and his eyes started stinging again. He needed to say something and get out of the room before he totally fell apart again.</p><p>"Oh, well, ok. Not friends. Just roommates then."</p><p>The senior turned to walk out the door again, but the junior still had a hold of his wrist, and this time when he went to talk away, Ram pulled him into his body and used his free hand to grab onto King's hip. Ram's eyes were locked on King's and King saw what he thought was frustration in them.</p><p>King had been constantly surprised today, but none more so than right now. What was Ram trying to do? He didn't have to ask because Ram spoke up.</p><p>"For such a smart guy, you can be really stupid."</p><p>
  <em> Ouch! Ok, that was kind of mean.</em>
</p><p>"P'King, I didn't mean I don't want to be your friend. I do. What I mean is..." his voice began to trail off to a whisper. "I don't think I can be <strong>just </strong>your friend."</p><p>Suddenly, King's brain reverted to not being able to process anything. His heart began beating rapidly again, but this time, it was for a very different reason. Could he dare to hope that this could really be happening? After he'd gone about everything all wrong, was it even possible?  </p><p>He swallowed hard before he managed to speak again. "Cool Boy, you said that you kept kissing me even though you could have stopped it. Why didn't you stop it?"</p><p>"You're the genius. You tell me. What's the most logical explanation for me kissing you back?"</p><p>King's heartbeat had found its way back to his ears. </p><p>"Well," the older boy stammered. "The most logical explanation would be that you wanted to kiss me."</p><p>"Mmm, and why did you think I kissed you back?"</p><p>King looked away before he answered because he was embarrassed to say that the real reason he'd thought Ram had kissed him back was out of pity.</p><p>"I just thought you felt sorry for me."</p><p>Ram released his hold on King's wrist and brought his newly freed hand up to grip King's chin and make his senior face him.</p><p>"P'King, you understand me, do I seem like the type of person who would kiss someone because I felt sorry for them?"</p><p>This was almost laughable now. Ram didn't even talk to people if he didn't want to, and he usually didn't want to. He certainly wasn't going to kiss someone if he didn't want to.</p><p>King pondered for only a second before answering because the answer was so blatantly obvious, "No. No, that definitely doesn't seem like something you'd do."</p><p>"Mmm, so what does that lead you to believe."</p><p>Ram dropped his hand from King's chin and brought it down so both his hands were now gripping the older boy's waist.</p><p>King gulped.</p><p>
  <em>Please let this be real.</em>
</p><p>"Well, a logical person would assess that you kissed me because you wanted to."</p><p>Ram nodded. King froze. Both looking at each other afraid to even blink for fear the moment might disappear.</p><p>They just stood there staring into each other's eyes when suddenly, King heard his granny's words in his head.</p><p>
  <em>King, if you don't try, you might miss out on a chance at discovering something truly special.</em>
</p><p>"You like me, Cool Boy?"</p><p>The corners of Ram's mouth curved up into a soft smile which caused King's heart to beat so hard that he was sure even the neighbors could hear it. The tattooed boy brought his face beside King's so his lips were beside the older's ear.</p><p>"I like P'King."</p><p>The breath King had apparently been holding in escaped his mouth as he gasped in relief. He drew his head back to see that Ram's soft smile was now accompanied by a hard blush which caused King to grin like a complete idiot and completely lose any hope of composing himself.</p><p>"YOU LIKE ME!" the older boy cheered as he threw his arms around the younger's neck and pulled him into a tight squeeze.</p><p>King had thrown himself into Ram so hard that Ram made a small audible grunt which King also thought sounded like a very faint laugh. Ram responded by wrapping his arms around King's waist and holding it every bit as tight as King was clinging onto his neck.</p><p>"Took you long enough," Ram replied teasingly.</p><p>King was practically vibrating now. All his fears and guilt seemed to dissipate and there was only this moment. He was holding Ram. Ram was holding him. Both of them were totally sober. The things King had been dreaming and wanting for the past month suddenly seemed possible.</p><p>
  <em>He likes me! Shit! He really likes me!</em>
</p><p>"Ai' Ning," King gushed while keeping a firm hold around Ram's neck, "I know there's a lot we still need to talk about, but I'll let you unpack first, and now, I really am going to go get some water and wash my face."</p><p>"Mmm."</p><p>The pair stood embracing for another minute before pulling away from each other slowly while exchanging shy glances and affectionate smiles. King turned and began to walk toward the door.</p><p>Now that King's heart was beating at a regular pace and he could breathe regularly again, his brain function slowly returned to normal, and he recalled that he'd left all his stuff in the car. He paused in the door frame and turned back to look at Ram who hadn't moved and was still looking at him warmly.</p><p>"Umm, Cool Boy, I forgot my stuff in my car, so I'm going to grab it. You'll still be here when I get back right?"</p><p>Even after everything that had just occurred, King was still a bit haunted by the image of Ram packing to leave.</p><p>Ram didn't say a word. He only gave a reassuring nod, but King knew that meant yes, and he was satisfied. Ram's face may have been a blank page when he'd first arrived, but the wall that was up before had come crumbling down and King could decisively read Ram again. He responded by nodding in return, and finally, began walking to go to his car because there was no uncertainty left.</p><p>He knew that when he came back upstairs, Ram would be there waiting for him, and he beamed because he could feel it. He was one step closer to his something beautiful. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>King likes Ram. Ram likes King. Duh! We know when King's feelings started. Next chapter, we'll find out when it all began for Ram.</p><p>Chapter title inspired by the song "Say You Like Me" by We The Kings.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Frozen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ram was far from oblivious. Quite the opposite was true; he was incredibly perceptive. Much of this could be credited to his reserved demeanor. Being quiet gave him more opportunities to observe others. Ram was by his own admission not good at expressing emotion, but he was strangely good at perceiving feelings in others. Most of the time, he just didn't care to get close enough people to do so, but King...</p><p>King was different. Important.<br/>-<br/>Ram's POV about the events leading up to the camping trip and everything that happened after.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know this chapter took forever to get published, but school started back and that has kept me quite busy. Sorry about that! Hope you enjoy, and hopefully, the next chapter won't take me as long to finish as it will be heavy dialogue, and that typically takes me a little less time to write.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When King asked Ram if he'd still be here when he got back, Ram understood that 'here' meant the condo in general and not the same spot he was in when King left, and yet...</p><p>Ram remained fixed in the exact same place he was standing when King had exited the bedroom. It had been at least thirty seconds (possibly more) since King had walked out of the door to go down and get his things from the car, but Ram still hadn't moved. He knew he needed to move, but he couldn't.</p><p>King had told him to do something. What was it? He couldn't recall. It didn't seem important now. </p><p>
  <em>I like you, Ram.</em>
</p><p>These four simple words were the only thing currently occupying space in Ram's brain. Thus, making it especially difficult for him to do simple tasks like move or remember what he was supposed to be doing.</p><p>
  <em>He likes me.</em>
</p><p>Ram was far from oblivious. Quite the opposite was true; he was incredibly perceptive. Much of this could be credited to his reserved demeanor. Being quiet gave him more opportunities to observe others. Ram was by his own admission not good at expressing emotion, but he was strangely good at perceiving feelings in others. Most of the time, he just didn't care to get close enough people to do so, but King...</p><p>King was different. Important.</p><p>So Ram had taken the time to perceive his handsome, plant-obsessed senior. As such, he had begun to suspect that King may have more than friendly feelings for him but hadn't felt completely certain about anything until King kissed him. Ram had surprised himself with how receptive he was to King's sudden presence. He still was not entirely clear on why he'd let this strange boy come falling (literally and figuratively) into his life. Although he suspected it may have something to do with how chaotic his world had been as of recent.</p><p>Challenges were nothing new to Ram. From the outside looking in, people might be quick to assume that Ram had a good life, and they wouldn't be incorrect. Ram lived comfortably. He had everything he ever needed and much of what he wanted though he'd never been one to want much as far as material goods were concerned. Growing up, he'd been loved, taken care of, and provided for, and he was truly grateful for all of this. Still, just because his life was good didn't mean it was uncomplicated. Ram had found himself with the odds stacked against him for much of his life, yet he'd always managed to overcome his trials, but lately, he'd been struggling. </p><p>School had never been easy for him, and now as a university student, classes were even more challenging. He was living away from home for the first time, and he often found himself missing his dogs and his family (though he would never admit this out loud). It wasn't terribly inconvenient to go visit them, but he spent most of his free time studying, so he didn't get to go visit as much as he'd wanted. He was constantly worried about Duen; this was nothing new, he'd been worried about Duen since the two of them were 8 years old. Things were different now though. For the first time in their ten years of friendship, one of them was in a real relationship, and it was no secret that Ram didn't care for Bohn. On top of all of this, his dad and his best friend were having an affair, and he was having to keep it a secret. </p><p>A secret to everyone except King. </p><p>King who always went out of his way to help without ever expecting anything in return. King who let him be as he was and never got angry. King who understood him and did not try to change him. King who was so lovely that Ram's heart always beat a little faster every time he glanced at him. King whom Ram had come to like so much in such a short time. </p><p>Of course, Ram liked King! How could anyone not? </p><p>The feelings he had for King made him apprehensive not because King was a guy but because they'd developed so quickly and had seemed to come out of nowhere. Ram was gay. He'd figured this out a long time ago. Around 5th grade to be exact. All of the other boys had suddenly become obsessed with boobs, and Ram just didn't see what the big deal was. For a while, Ram wasn't sure if he'd ever like anyone, but then, in middle school, he had his first crush on a boy, and he slowly began to piece things together from there. Ram liked boys, but he'd never had a boyfriend. There had been several attractions, a few flirtations, and one fling, but never a real relationship. It wasn't that Ram didn't want to be in a relationship; he just wasn't actively seeking one out. He was content being by himself, and he had never found someone he felt was worth opening up for romantically.</p><p>Until now.</p><p>Now there was King, and King scared the hell out of Ram. Not as a person (King was about as intimidating as a daisy), rather it was the effect King had on him that frightened Ram so much.</p><p>It would be a lie if Ram said he had liked King immediately. Ram's attraction to King had been almost instantaneous, but he had dismissed King as being just another hazer, and so he didn't really want anything to do with him. King was charming and persistent though, so it made it difficult for Ram to ignore him completely. Initially, he felt annoyed with King, but things changed after King had stopped to help Ram with his homework for the first time. When they had finished, Ram expected King to tease him or say that Ram owed him, but he hadn't done any of that. Ram still wasn't sure what had possessed him to drag King to dinner after that, but he was really glad he had. From there, his feelings for his senior began developing little by little. Ram truly had no idea what the hell he was getting himself into, but he figured he'd just see how things progressed. Nothing could have prepared him though for just how quickly his feelings grew.</p><p>Ram had never found himself totally preoccupied with thoughts of any one person, but he soon found himself flooded with thoughts of King.</p><p>He thought about how genuinely nice and helpful King was and how rare it was to find people like that. He thought about astonishingly intelligent King was and how he found it incredibly attractive but extremely intimidating. He thought about how gorgeous King was when he smiled and how hot he looked when he swept his hair back with his fingers. He thought about how sincere King had been when he'd gifted him the venus flytrap as an apology. He thought about how despite King being rather popular, the genius engineering student was also remarkably strange.</p><p>Seriously, what kind of person goes around blowing on pencils for a "Good Luck" spell? But Ram couldn't even say anything because he'd ended up using said pencil even after Phu had returned his other one! That was when Ram knew. He'd totally fallen for King. <strong>Hard!</strong></p><p>No sooner did he recognize how much he liked King than he discovered his father might be having an affair. Great fucking timing. Ram was beyond upset, but none of his friends had been able to pick up on it. Or if they did they simply hadn't inquired about it. But King did. Although Ram's concern was subtle, King had picked up on it immediately, and then he'd taken Ram away from everyone before addressing him about it. The senior never spoke about anything too personal when others were around. Ram appreciated this. He appreciated that King always seemed to go out of his way to help him and make him feel comfortable.  </p><p>Ram didn't say much, so when he did speak, his words were always sincere. He wholeheartedly meant what he'd told King when the older boy had taken him to his special place.</p><p>
  <em>The person that understands me is you.</em>
</p><p>And that was the truth. King understood Ram in a way that few did, and sitting together in King's special place had confirmed that for Ram. King always knew what to say, but also, what not to say. He offered comfort and support, but he never overstepped or pried. For someone like Ram, this meant everything. Most people attempted to support Ram in one of two ways. Either they didn't attempt to encourage him at all because they felt he'd rather be left alone, or they wanted him to talk about his issues before offering any sort of support. Really what Ram needed was something in the middle. He did like hearing reassuring words and knowing people were there for him, but he didn't like it when they pushed into his business.</p><p>King was the something in the middle that was so hard for Ram to find. He'd found it in family and a few friends, but never in someone he'd thought of romantically. That's why he'd spoken up and told King that he was important to him. Even though King couldn't truly understand just how special it was for Ram, a part of Ram just wanted King to know.</p><p>A part of Ram worried that maybe the night at King's home had been an isolated incident. Maybe King had just been in the right place at the right time that night. Duen had been too preoccupied with Bohn to notice that anything was wrong, and none of his other friends suspected anything, so maybe Ram had just been relieved because someone noticed he was stressed. His worries about his senior disappeared though when King had found him wandering around with his dogs ready to get caught in the storm.</p><p>That night was easily the worst of Ram's life. He'd been a total wreck; he hadn't really cried like that since he'd been a kid. He was embarrassed, but mostly, he was angry and hurt, and he couldn't have stopped crying even if he wanted to. King never made him feel ashamed about it though. He didn't force Ram to talk about what was bothering him, but when Ram did tell him, King had immediately consoled him. Not only that, but King had also offered to let Ram stay for as long as he needed until he felt better. Ram remembered feeling so safe knowing that he had somewhere to stay, but he felt even safer knowing that he had King looking out for him.</p><p>Ram, for the most part, had always been able to look out for himself. He didn't have a problem being independent, but also, he never wanted to inconvenience others. It was just his nature. But his dad and Pin being together... he didn't know how to handle this at all. The thought of having to figure this out by himself was terrifying, and for the first time, Ram felt truly alone. His world had come crumbling down instantaneously, but King was there ready to help him pick up the pieces.  </p><p>Ram finally began to understand. He began to understand that night that King being in the right place at the right time didn't have anything to do with why he felt the way he felt for the older boy. Sure, King's presence during Ram's moments of frustration and despair had been super convenient, but that's not why Ram liked King as much as he did. It wasn't an issue of <strong>when </strong>but <strong>who.</strong> Ram didn't like King because of King's timing. He liked him because King was King. Supportive, selfless, intuitive, kind, charming, passionate, helpful, comforting. These were just some of the qualities Ram had seen in King that drew him to the senior. It also didn't hurt that he found the older boy insanely attractive! What with his dark eyes, glossy hair, and totally adorable smile that had the ability to rid Ram of all coherent thought.</p><p>Gosh, the effect King had on Ram was incredible. When they'd been lying down in the park the next day, and King noticed Ram starting to get stressed, he'd made sure to offer him words of support and then make Ram smile, which was not an easy feat. Ram thought about how lovely King had looked lying there in the grass with the sun peering down on him through the trees. That was the first time Ram remembered wanting to kiss King. He'd never wanted to kiss someone so badly as he had at that moment. Ram didn't dare try though. He still wasn't convinced his feelings weren't one-sided. Then, King had gotten hurt, and all Ram wanted to do was protect him and take care of him, so the thought of kissing subsided for the time being.</p><p>The thoughts came back though when they were on the trip and the two were sitting over the water, and Ram had given King the flower crown. King had looked so pretty and Ram remembered thinking that he'd be perfectly content if the only thing he got to do on this trip was to look at this boy in his crown. King was so beautiful, and the urge to kiss him started stirring in Ram again. Ram imagined kissing King would be, well, a lot like King. Tender and gentle and warm. The last thing Ram ever expected was for King to initiate kissing him the way he actually did!</p><p>King had been aggressive and he'd tasted like whiskey. Ram didn't care though. He was just so happy to finally be kissing King when before, he'd only dreamed it could ever happen. And the kiss had eventually turned into how Ram had imagined it once King calmed down and just gave himself over to Ram. Kissing King was like nothing Ram had ever felt before. There were so many feelings wrapped up in these kisses, and as his lips were on King's, all Ram wanted his senior to know was how much this meant to him! So Ram had kissed him back, and hugged King when he broke down, and held King as they slept.</p><p>Ram was absolutely elated. He'd briefly forgotten about everything going on at home. The only thing he'd ever remember from that night would be the joy he felt knowing that King felt the same way he did, but then, morning came, and once again, Ram's world came crashing down. Only this time, King wasn't helping him put it back together. This time, Ram really was alone.          </p><p>He had spent the last three days in absolute agony because King wouldn't talk to him. Usually, Ram would be elated to have people not bother him, but for whatever reason, he loved it when King did it. He'd been so sad on the trip when King didn't want anything to do with him, so he was absolutely shocked, but also weirdly relieved when King exploded and then kissed him. When King acted like Ram didn't remember anything that had made him feel pretty shitty, but what made him totally miserable was when he'd texted King to let him know he hadn't been drunk, and King said nothing at all.</p><p>Sending that message had been a lot for Ram. It was completely out of character for him, and totally out of his comfort zone, but he decided to be brave and try because he'd hoped that if King knew he'd remembered, that this thing between them might actually stand a chance. For the first time in his life, Ram actually desired the possibility of something more! When his attempt was met with silence, and he had come home from the trip feeling completely and utterly dejected. Ram tried to hold out hope that King would reach out to him, but as time passed while he sat alone in King's condo, he couldn't help but imagine the worst-case scenarios.</p><p>Eventually, he concluded that King must be angry with him for kissing him when he was drunk and that left Ram struck with guilt and feeling like a total jackass. He told himself that if King hadn't gotten in touch with him by today that he would leave before King was supposed to come home so he wouldn't have to see him. King had been so kind to him, and he didn't want his senior to feel uncomfortable. His heart couldn't handle reaching out and being ignored again, so he thought leaving would be the easiest thing for both of them.</p><p>Today, he'd gotten up and very hesitantly checked his phone.</p><p>
  <em> No new messages. </em>
</p><p>Ram was hurt. Moreso than he thought he would be. He didn't really have a plan about where he would go, so he decided to go for a run because that had always proved a good way for him to gather his thoughts when he was feeling conflicted. While he was running, he weighed his different options, and finally settled on going to Duen's since that's where the dogs were staying. He'd dropped them off the day before they left for the trip. He knew that meant he'd eventually have to explain to Duen why he wasn't staying at his dorm or at home, but with King being out of the picture, he knew he was going to need somebody to talk to if he was going to keep from completely losing it, and, of course, he trusted Duen. Things were complicated though because their parents were friends. That was the only reason Ram hadn't gone to Duen's in the first place. He didn't want to have to lie to Duen's mom. She was practically his second mom!</p><p>Ram couldn't stand the thought of having to lie to an adult he respected, but he also couldn't stand the thought of having to see King upset and uncomfortable. That's why when he got back to the condo, he texted Duen to see if they could meet to have dinner together, which Duen had enthusiastically replied yes to. He would explain everything to him then. After he showered, there was nothing left to do but start packing, so that's what he did.</p><p>He was still hurting like hell, but he told himself not to think about King and just focus on packing.</p><p>
  <em>Packing. Packing. Unpacking?</em>
</p><p>Ram's conscious snapped back to the present.</p><p>King had come back! King told Ram he liked him, and he'd asked him to stay! He'd told him to unpack!</p><p>
  <em>Shit!</em>
</p><p>Ram really wasn't sure how much time had passed now since King had gone out the door, but finally, Ram began to move from the spot he'd previously been frozen in and began to take his things out of the bag, and place them back in the closet. </p><p>Not long after he started doing this did he hear King reenter the apartment and walk into the kitchen. He heard King open and close the refrigerator and then footsteps coming back toward the bedroom.</p><p>"Cool Boy, you're still unpacking?" </p><p>Ram only nodded. </p><p>"Ok, well do you mind if I join you?"</p><p>Ram shook his head. He didn't mind at all. He was just so relieved that King was back and that he was finally speaking to him again.</p><p>As the two finished unpacking their stuff, Ram couldn't help but stare at King. He knew that King had just confessed his feeling, but a part of Ram still couldn't help but feel like it was too good to be true, so the next words out of King's mouth sent a chill up Ram's spine.</p><p>"If we're all done with this, I think we should talk."</p><p>Ram's facial expression must have changed into one of concern or worry because King instantly took notice.</p><p>"No need to look anxious, Cool Boy! It's nothing bad. I promise! I was just thinking that now that we know we have these feelings, we should probably discuss what we intend to do about them."</p><p>
  <em>Oh boy!</em>
</p><p>Ram swallowed a lump that had seemingly formed in his throat. Discuss. By discuss, King, of course, meant talking, and talking was not one of Ram's strong points. He couldn't argue though because he knew the older boy was right. They did need to talk and get things out in the open. </p><p>"Are you hungry? My granny sent me with some leftovers. I'll heat them up and we can talk, does that sound ok?"</p><p>Ram nodded again. He suddenly felt stupid doing it, but he was also extremely nervous to have this conversation, so he figured he should probably save his words.</p><p>"Great!" King replied cheerfully, "Let's go!"</p><p>King turned and strode out of the room, but Ram was stuck to the floor again. Frozen in place. He was actually about to do this. He's going to go have a conversation with a boy he likes that likes him back.</p><p>Once again, Ram must have been standing there for longer than he realized because King came wandering back into the bedroom with a confused look on his face.</p><p>"Cool Boy, aren't you coming? Wait, something's wrong!"</p><p>The corners of Ram's mouths ticked up into a soft smile. Gosh, King was just everything. He didn't even have to ask if something was wrong. All he did was look at Ram and he just knew.</p><p>
  <em>How does he do that?</em>
</p><p>At this point, King had made his way so he was standing directly in front of Ram. The senior reached out and took Ram's hands in his as he began to speak.</p><p>"Are you nervous because we have to have this conversation?" King inquired gently.</p><p>Ram nodded yes. King began to softly run his thumbs over the backs of Ram's hands.</p><p>"It's ok to be nervous, Cool Boy. I'm really nervous too, but I'm also really excited because I know that having this talk could lead to something very wonderful. We'll go one step at a time, and if you get overwhelmed, you can just nod or shake your head, or hell, even text me."</p><p>Ram couldn't help but grin at this. King always knew exactly what to say.</p><p>King was looking at him with complete adoration. "Feeling a little better now?"</p><p>"Yes," Ram managed to reply out loud this time.</p><p>"Good." King smiled. "Let's go, Cool Boy."</p><p>And with that, King turned to walk out of the room again, but this time, one of his hands was still laced with one of Ram's as he led the younger boy out of the bedroom.</p><p><em>Let's go.</em> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ram's been feeling some type of way for a while now. Of course! Next time, the boys will finally have a much-needed conversation. Yay for healthy communication in relationships!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. All In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"P'King, you asked me to tell you what I wanted, and the simple answer to that would be you. I know I want to be with you. There's never been anyone else that's made me feel this way. Only you. So..." Ram trailed off. King was gazing at him intently like he was hanging on to every word, and Ram wanted what he said next to bring the smile back to the handsome senior's face.</p><p>This is it.</p><p>The stony-faced boy swallowed hard before he spoke up again. "So I'm all in."<br/>-<br/>Ram's POV</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>King and Ram FINALLY talk about their feelings. Hallelujah!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ram watched King with an intense gaze as the senior got up from the table to take their empty dishes into the kitchen. Ram had watched King do this a handful of other times but never had his heart beat so rapidly those other times like it was doing right now. Granted, those other times Ram also had not been preparing to have a conversation about his feelings like he was having to do at this moment. He was so nervous, he hadn't said a word the entire time he and King were eating. Not that this was unusual behavior for him, but even if he'd wanted to say something, he didn't think he would have been able to. That's why he was so relieved when King started talking about his granny's house and all the gardening he'd done while he was there.</p><p>In general, Ram didn't care to listen to very many people tell stories, but he loved listening to King talk about any and everything. King was so animated when he was telling a story, and if he was just speaking about a general subject, he always had unique insight and knowledge. Ram especially loved when King talked about his plants because King spoke about them with such passion. It was rare to find people their age with that sort of genuine enthusiasm about nontrivial things. Ram admired this about his senior, but also, he just loved the sound of King's voice. It wasn't something Ram could put his finger on, he just knew he liked hearing King talk.</p><p>King was good at talking. Ram was not.</p><p>Ram watched and listened as King ran water in the sink, and it was at that point that Ram decided to stand up and make his way over to sit on the couch.</p><p>
  <em>If we have to have this conversation, we may as well get comfortable.</em>
</p><p>As he sat, Ram bowed his head and stared at his feet. He attempted to collect his thoughts. A part of him was still in disbelief that any of this was real. Another part of him was relieved and wanted nothing more than to skip over this conversation and just grab King and start kissing him, but he knew after everything that had transpired, this talk needed to happen before anything more physical occurred. He didn't want there to be any more uncertainty between the pair of them, and he sensed that's what King desired too. </p><p>The tattooed boy was so lost in thought, that he hadn't noticed when King appeared by his side until suddenly he was staring at another pair of feet beside his own. He looked up to find King standing above him and smiling a gentle smile.</p><p>"Is this seat taken?" King asked and he nodded his head to indicate to the empty spot on the couch next to Ram.</p><p>If anyone else had pulled a line like that, Ram would have flat out ignored them or rolled his eyes, but it was King, so he couldn't help but find it endearing even if it was cheesy. Ram returned King's soft smile and shook his head. </p><p>King sat down. The pair of them both leaned forward with their elbows on their knees, and they gazed at each other in silence. Ram could feel his heart racing again.</p><p>
  <em>He isn't saying anything. Why isn't he saying anything? Should I say something?</em>
</p><p>King broke away his gaze and looked forward.</p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p>Ram cleared his throat and sat up. This was becoming uncomfortably quiet even by his standards, and he couldn't bear it anymore.</p><p>"So..." he said in a dry whisper before King interrupted him much to his relief. </p><p>"I'm sorry if this conversation makes you nervous or uncomfortable, Cool Boy, that's not my intention in doing this. It's just..." King's voice trailed off as he swept his hair back. A thoughtful look grew upon his face and he breathed a heavy sigh. King sat up and turned so that he was facing Ram; he brought his legs onto the couch and hugged them to his chest before he continued.</p><p>"It's just that... well recently, I see all of my friends having these relationship issues that they probably could have avoided completely if they'd just communicated clearly in the first place. I already messed up that way once. I don't want to do it again. That's why I want to have this talk and be very clear about my intentions. Does that make sense?"</p><p>Ram nodded his head. It did make sense. Ram was neither a relationship nor a communication expert, but he was a sensible guy. He understood what King's concerns were rooted in.</p><p>"Ok," King continued. "Good. That's good. I know I was a jerk before, but I'm about to be totally honest with you about how I feel and what I want, and I hope that in return, you'll feel safe being totally honest with me and tell me what you want."</p><p>The older boy smiled at him softly, and Ram couldn't help but return the smile.</p><p>
  <em>I want you.</em>
</p><p>"You already know that I've liked you for some time now. I've never had feelings like this for another man, but I can't and won't deny the fact that I love being around you, and also, that I'm insanely attracted to you."</p><p>
  <em>Holy hell!</em>
</p><p>Ram could feel a blush rising in his cheeks, and he prayed King was too absorbed in his thoughts to notice.</p><p>"Even though my feelings surprised me at first, I accepted them pretty quickly because it was just really obvious what was happening. I mean, I'm always thinking about you, and even though I feel like I've gotten to know you, I still want to know you more. As much as I can actually." King smiled at Ram with sincere tenderness, and Ram's brain started doing the thing where it couldn't form logical thoughts. All it took was seeing King smile, and he was a goner, so what happened next almost sent Ram's into shock.</p><p>King reached out one of his hands and placed it on top of Ram's knee while his other arm was still hugging his own knees. Ram could feel his breathing quicken. He couldn't help it. King had this effect on him that even the slightest touch sent his whole nervous system into overdrive. This touch was gentle though, and instinctually, Ram placed his hand over King's and laced their fingers together as he waited for King to continue.</p><p>The smile on King's face had grown into a big one now, and there was a faint blush in his cheeks. Was it because Ram was holding his hand? Ram didn't allow himself to follow this train of thought for long because he was too anxious to hear what King was going to say next.  </p><p>"Cool Boy, I'm not one for casual dating. I tried it last year, and well... let's just say, I figured out pretty quickly that it's not for me."</p><p>This piqued Ram's curiosity. He wasn't going to pry, but he could sense that King's experience with casual dating had been less than pleasant given that his expression had turned serious.</p><p>"You're curious?" King inquired gently.</p><p>
  <em>How does he do that?</em>
</p><p>Ram hadn't thought that he'd given any indicators that he was curious about what King had said. Sometimes, Ram wondered if King really could read his thoughts. Realistically, he knew this wasn't the truth, but the way King always seemed to know what he was feeling made him wonder sometimes.</p><p>He didn't want King to think he was being nosy, but he also didn't want to lie, so he gave a small nod. </p><p>"Basically, I was trying to be someone I wasn't. I'm a relationship guy, and I was trying to be a casual and not catch feelings guy. There was this girl and I liked her a lot, but we'd said from the beginning that we didn't want anything serious, and she was set on that. I was miserable, but when I realized how unhappy I was, I broke it off completely. When I fall for someone, I'm all in, and I'm committed. It's just who I am."</p><p>King was looking directly into Ram's eyes now, searching him for a hint of discomfort, but Ram continued looking at King with nothing but admiration. He gently rubbed his thumb over the top of his senior's hand to encourage him.</p><p>There was a long pause and a deep inhale and exhale from King before he went on. "Cool Boy, I don't know if you're looking for a relationship or not, but if you are, then I'd like for that to be something we explore together. If you're not..." King's voice grew soft and he looked down to where Ram's hand was holding his. "I'd understand. I'd be really sad, but I'd understand."</p><p>
  <em>I just want you. Any way you'll have me.</em>
</p><p>"P'King."</p><p>King's gaze shifted back to Ram, and Ram could see the worry in King's eyes. He hoped that what he'd say next would make it disappear. </p><p>"P'King, thank you for being honest with me. It means a lot knowing that you trust me. I don't take that lightly."</p><p>A deep exhale escaped from Ram while King continued looking at him with loving brown eyes. Ram was about to have to share something personal, and that was never easy for him, but the way King was looking at him made him feel suddenly brave.</p><p>"I've never been in a relationship, but it's not because I didn't want one. I've just never found anyone that I'd want one with. I'm comfortable being alone, and I've never really needed anyone for feelings only for fun."</p><p>At this declaration, King's hand tensed under Ram's and his eyes grew wide.</p><p>
  <em>Shit. That sounded bad! This is why I don't talk. Fuck. </em>
</p><p>"I didn't mean it like that. That sounded bad." Ram tried to reassure the older one.</p><p>Part of the reason Ram tended not to speak is that he often struggled to find the right words when he was trying to explain himself. He'd get flustered and end up oversharing when he was nervous, so he found it was best to just keep quiet. It was too late for that now though. He was in full panic mode.</p><p>"I-I didn't mean I'd had a lot of fun with a lot of different people or anything. Just one guy and-and the fun was very... limited. I-I-I..."</p><p>Ram ceased his babbling because King brought his free hand up to the younger's face covering Ram's lip with his thumb and holding his cheek.</p><p>"Shh. You don't owe me any explanations, Cool Boy. Ok?" </p><p>Ram nodded. He hoped he was conveying how grateful he was that King had shut him up.</p><p>The thumb King had over his lips moved to caress his cheek. Ram instantly felt at ease. King's touch had the ability to get his heart racing, but it also, made him feel comforted and safe in a way he'd never known before. The younger had always been able to take care of himself for the most part. He didn't need other people to feel safe, but he couldn't deny that he liked the effect King had on him even though it still felt foreign to him. </p><p>He closed his eyes and allowed himself to just enjoy King's touch for a moment before he took a deep breath and continued.</p><p>"P'King, you asked me to tell you what I wanted, and the simple answer to that would be you. I know I want to be with you. There's never been anyone else that's made me feel this way. Only you. So..." Ram trailed off. King was gazing at him intently like he was hanging on to every word, and Ram wanted what he said next to bring the smile back to the handsome senior's face.</p><p>
  <em>This is it.</em>
</p><p>The stony-faced boy swallowed hard before he spoke up again. "So I'm all in."</p><p>Ram was relieved to see King's face break out into a huge smile and he made a faint squeak that was so adorable that Ram couldn't help but smile too. </p><p>King was practically vibrating. "You really mean that, Cool Boy? You promise that's what you want?"</p><p>Ram nodded with all the sincerity he could convey.</p><p>
  <em>I promise.</em>
</p><p>What happened next startled Ram, but his fear quickly turned to amusement. King had drawn back from him and was now hugging his knees to his chest again, and he'd buried his face in his knees.</p><p>"P'King, what's wrong?" Ram enquired earnestly.</p><p>King spoke giddily with his face still hiding behind his knees. "Nothing's wrong, Cool Boy! Everything is very right!"</p><p>"Then why are you hiding?" Ram angled himself on the couch so he was facing King.</p><p>"I'm so happy, and now, I can't stop smiling."</p><p>"That's not a reason to hide," Ram stated perplexed.</p><p>"It's because I look stupid."</p><p>
  <em>You could never.</em>
</p><p>A small laugh escaped Ram's lips. God, King really was totally adorable. Placing his hands on top of King's knees, Ram drew closer to this silly boy who remained hidden.</p><p>"Phi, please come out."</p><p>King shook his head furiously. </p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"You'll laugh at me or look at me like I'm being a total goof."</p><p>"You are being a total goof."</p><p>A large sigh escaped from King followed by a short huff.</p><p>"Fine," the older mumbled as he slowly peeked out from behind his knees.</p><p>Ram was a young, fit individual, and he'd never really had any serious health problems, but this moment made him think he might have to consult a cardiologist. It sure felt like his heart skipped a beat, and then, took off like a champion racehorse. King was looking up at him smiling so brightly and blushing so sweetly that Ram was total awe. How was it possible that someone this beautiful and radiant wanted to be with him? Ram could feel his face getting hot, and he instinctually turned away to look down and put his hands back on his own knees.</p><p>"Hey, no fair! If you get to see my face, I get to see yours too, Cool Boy!"</p><p>
  <em>Dammit.</em>
</p><p>Ram let out a small sigh before he sat up and turned back to see King's gorgeous face staring at him. The two stared at one another for a short while longer. King smiling stupidly, and Ram blushing like an idiot. Finally, it all became too much, and they both burst into laughter and fell back into the couch. When they stopped to catch their breath, Ram glanced over at King and noticed he was staring at him and looked a little dazed. He shot the older boy an inquisitive look that King picked up on and responded to.</p><p>"Sorry, I don't mean to stare, Cool Boy. It's just... this is the first time I've ever heard you really laugh. You have a nice laugh."</p><p>
  <em>Oh my God.</em>
</p><p>Ram could feel his face flushing again. He'd never really felt shy this way before. He was used to being noticed and getting attention what with the tattoos and being mixed-raced, but it had never made him bashful before because he didn't really care about any of those people. But he cared about King, and he always felt nervous when King complimented him. </p><p>A small giggle erupted from King. "Do I make you nervous, Cool Boy? Should I start calling you Shy Boy?"</p><p>This elicited an eyebrow raise from Ram. King was being cocky, and it was...hot?!</p><p>
  <em>Smug bastard. </em>
</p><p>Two could play at that game, but Ram wouldn't use words. He was much more of a physical being. In a split second, Ram reached over to put one arm on the small of King's back and the other arm underneath King's legs to scoop him up. He pulled King into him so that the senior's legs were now laying across his, and he was practically sitting in Ram's lap. King let out an audible gasp, probably from the shock of being pulled, but his eyes had also grown large and his mouth was gaping open. Ram knew he'd been successful, but he wanted to see how far he could push.  Ram slowly ran his hand up his senior's back until his fingers were intertwined in King's silky brown locks. He gently pulled King's face toward his, and he leaned in.</p><p>"Do I seem shy now?"</p><p>King swallowed hard. "Not at this particular moment. No."</p><p>Ram's heart was beating like crazy now, but this time it was his own damn fault. What was he thinking? He wasn't sure what he'd been thinking a few seconds ago, but his thoughts now were clear.</p><p>
  <em>I want to kiss him so bad.</em>
</p><p>Ram's eyes wandered from King's deep brown eyes to his perfect lips. Now, Ram swallowed hard as he searched King's face for some hint of invitation or rejection. Finally, King bit his lip, and Ram's whole body tensed.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck. That's hot.</em>
</p><p>The sound of King's voice broke his train of thought, "Ram," the older said nervously.</p><p>At hearing the sound of his real name, Ram withdrew his arms from King and quickly folded his hands and placed them on top of King's legs which were still in his lap. </p><p>
  <em>Shit. Was that too much?</em>
</p><p>"Hey," King said sweetly as he placed his hands on top of Ram's. "I didn't mean to startle you. Was it because I used your name?"</p><p>Ram nodded.</p><p>"I thought I was in trouble," Ram admitted timidly. </p><p>King smiled at him sweetly. "Not in trouble, Cool Boy. Not at all. I like you. I like being close to you. A lot! I kind of just want to slow down until..."</p><p>The senior ran one of his hands through his hair while keeping the other firmly on to of Ram's.</p><p>"Never mind. It's stupid."</p><p>Ram was surprised at hearing this, and at that moment he felt an unusual urge to offer comfort.</p><p>"P'King, if you thought of it, it's not stupid. Please tell me." Ram intertwined his fingers with King's and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.</p><p>The older's body relaxed a bit, and he nodded his head before he spoke again. "Cool Boy, most of our relationship has happened in reverse. I mean... we've kissed. We've slept beside each other. We've seen each other at least half if not fully naked when we took turns hopping in and out of the shower the morning we were late. I can't say that I'm sorry that any of that happened because it got us to this point, but well, we've done all of that, and we've never even been on a date. Not a proper one at least. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"</p><p>
  <em>I think so.</em>
</p><p>"You want to take me on a date?" Ram probed with confusion and uncertainty in his voice. </p><p>"I told you it was stupid, " King muttered looking a bit dejected.</p><p>"It's not! I promise it's not!"</p><p>"Then why do you sound so confused?"</p><p>
  <em>Because you actually want to date me.</em>
</p><p>Ram was going to have to be very honest about his feelings, and that made him nervous, but he couldn't stand to see King even a little sad, so he plucked up his courage and told his senior what he was feeling.</p><p>"P'King, I understand that you want to date. I just..." he paused a looked away before continuing, " I don't understand why you want to date me or why you even like me at all."</p><p>"What?! Cool Boy, what are you saying?" King exclaimed genuinely surprised.</p><p>
  <em>Oh boy.</em>
</p><p>This was going to require a verbal explanation which Ram was not looking forward to. He knew it had to be done though, so he turned back to face his now very concerned senior.</p><p>"P'King, there's so much about you to like. You could probably date anyone you wanted. You're popular and have tons of friends. You're insanely smart. You're charismatic and outgoing and cute and hot and I'm..." Ram looked down at the floor between his feet. He paused for a moment before he finally continued and whispered, "I'm not any of that."</p><p>"You think I'm cute and hot?" King asked with a mischievous smile.</p><p>Ram raised an eyebrow. He'd said all of that, and that's what King had heard?! King obviously picked up on Ram's lack of amusement and chimed in.</p><p>"I'm teasing you, Cool Boy," the older replied as he smiled sweetly now. "Thank you for saying all those things. It makes me really happy knowing you think of me that way. You're wrong though."</p><p>Ram looked at him intently urging him to explain.</p><p>"You say you're not any of that, but you are smart and cute in your own way, and you are definitely hot! You may not be any of those other things, but those things aren't why I like you. I like you because you're interesting and unique. You don't conform to what other people are doing just to please others, and I think that's very brave of you. Your circle of friends is small, but you're extremely loyal to the people you care about. You're also remarkably disciplined, and I know because I see how hard you study for school and also, you've got such a nice body, so obviously, you work hard to take care of it. And my favorite thing... well I know you might not want anyone to know it, but you've got a huge heart. You're kind to animals and you love your dogs and your family so much, and you'd do anything to protect them and keep them from hurting. I think you're amazing. So the question isn't 'Why would I like you?' it's 'How could I not?'"</p><p>Ram had listened to everything King had said, and he was left feeling absolutely enamored. Was this really how King saw him? How did he get so lucky? He could feel his emotions bubbling up in throat threatening to spill over, so he pulled King into a tight hug which was reciprocated with the same eager enthusiasm. He brought his face close to King's ear and spoke to him.</p><p>"This. This is why I like you, P'King. People look at me, but none of them ever really see me. You do. You see me for who I am, or at least, who I'm trying my best to be. I still think you give me too much credit. All that stuff I said about you, it's nice, but it's not what's important to me. You see me, but also, you're just wonderful. You're intelligent, curious, helpful, persistent, caring, and you're so kind. I think you may be the most genuine person I've ever known, and I just feel really lucky that someone like you sees me."</p><p>King was already squeezing Ram tightly, but he hugged him even harder upon hearing this. The pair sat there embracing and just being happy to finally be holding each other after weeks of having all these feelings build up. Eventually, King pulled away from Ram so he could look him in the eyes.</p><p>"Thank you, Cool Boy, for talking to me about how you feel. I can't imagine it was easy for you, so I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable, but just know that what you said, it means everything."</p><p>Ram nodded yet again. He was happy he'd talked to King and told him the truth about how he felt, but he was also tired from doing so, and a nod was all he could bring himself to give. King, of course, picked up on this.</p><p>"I know you're probably really tired now. I am too, and we should definitely rest after this, but there's one more thing I have to ask."</p><p>Ram shook his head yes.</p><p>"Cool Boy, would you like to go on a date with me?"  King asked and gave Ram one of his big boxy smiles which caused Ram's heart to speed up again.</p><p>
  <em>YES! YES! YES!</em>
</p><p>"Yes, definitely," Ram replied with surprising composure considering he felt like he might pass out at any moment from how excited and exhausted he was feeling. </p><p>"Good! Um... are you free tomorrow?"</p><p>Ram frowned.</p><p>
  <em>Oh no.</em>
</p><p>"You've got plans," King asked curiously.</p><p>
  <em>Yep. He definitely forgot.</em>
</p><p>He sighed.</p><p>"What?" King inquired. Ram could tell he was starting to get a little irritated.</p><p>"P'King, I don't have plans tomorrow, but you do."</p><p>"What? No, I don't."</p><p>"Yes, you do." Ram reached out and gently touched the bandage on the top of King's head.</p><p>King's eyes got big again, but this time it was a look of horror.</p><p>"NO!" The older screamed out as he fell back onto the couch.</p><p>"What do you mean, no?"</p><p>"I mean no. I don't have plans. I'm not getting my stitches out."</p><p>"P'King!"</p><p>"I'm scared, Cool Boy. I don't want to."</p><p>"You have to or else you'll get another infection."</p><p>King groaned as he sat back up. He looked like a kid throwing a temper tantrum, and Ram couldn't help but be slightly amused.</p><p>"But I want to spend time with you."</p><p>The corners of Ram's mouth ticked up at hearing this. Luckily for both of them, he had a solution.</p><p>"P'King, what if I go with you to the doctor, and then, if you're feeling up to it, we can go on a date."</p><p>The frustrated expression King had been wearing seemed to lessen.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>Ram shook his head yes.</p><p>"Ok, I'd like that. Thank you, Cool Boy."</p><p>
  <em>You're welcome.</em>
</p><p>King let out a long exhale.</p><p>"I know all we did was talk Cool Boy, but I'm beat. I think I might take my medicine and get a nap in. You in?"</p><p>Ram looked at the clock on the wall to check the time. As much as he loved the idea of taking a nap with King, he had plans he had to make.</p><p>"Believe me when I say I want to, but I actually have to go."</p><p>"What? Go? You said you'd stay?" King accused him startled.</p><p>"I don't mean for good, Phi. I have to go check on the dogs, and also, I'm getting dinner with Duen after."</p><p>"Oh," King breathed a long sigh of relief. "Are you bringing the dogs back with you?"</p><p>Ram shook his head. "I'm going to leave them at Duen's."</p><p>"I already told you, you don't have to do that, Cool Boy. They're welcome to stay here."</p><p>Ram smiled softly. He was touched because he knew King meant it. Even though he was absolutely terrified of the dogs, he would have gladly lived in fear just to make Ram happy, and Ram's heart swelled at this fact. "I know, and thank you, but they'll be much happier at Duen's. They have a yard to play in. Plus, Daonua loves having them there, and she takes really good care of them too."</p><p>King gave a small nod. "Ok, if you're sure."</p><p>Ram answered with a nod in response and paused for a minute before he spoke again.</p><p>"I'm going to tell him about my dad."</p><p>"Oh!"</p><p>"Yeah, I just know he'll want to know why I'm not staying in my dorm or at home. Up until now, he's been really distracted with Bohn, but now that they seem like they've worked things out, I know he'll want an explanation. He's my best friend. I've wanted to tell him this whole time, but I didn't want to burden him with anything else, you know?"</p><p>"You're a really good friend, Cool Boy."</p><p>
  <em>Thank you.</em>
</p><p>"Mmm, well go on and get ready then."</p><p>"I might be back kind of late. Don't feel like you have to wait up for me."</p><p>King nodded his head yes again, but Ram could sense there was still hesitation. </p><p>
  <em>What's wrong?</em>
</p><p>"It's nothing, Cool Boy. Just me being silly."</p><p>
  <em>Please tell me.</em>
</p><p>"It's just. After seeing you having your stuff packed earlier, I guess I'm just still a little afraid that you won't come back or something. I know that's dumb because we're both on the same page now after this conversation, but after everything that's happened in the past week, I can't help but be a little nervous."</p><p>Ram scooped King back into his arms and hugged him. Gently this time.</p><p>"P'King, I promise I'm coming back." Ram paused. What could he do to reassure King that this was true? Suddenly, an idea came to him. He pulled away so he was still holding King but was looking at his face now. This boy was so beautiful, and Ram was going to do everything he could to make King feel happy and safe the way that King had made him feel ever since he'd brought him here to stay. </p><p>The cool faced boy smiled sweetly and then, leaned in to press a soft kiss to King's cheek. He pulled away slowly and saw King bringing his hand up to touch his cheek.</p><p>"Cool Boy, what was that for?"</p><p>"Now you owe me one. You know I'll come back because I have to collect."</p><p>The plant-obsessed senior boy broke out into a huge smile and shook his head.</p><p>"Who are you, and what have you done with Cool Boy? Who taught you to do things like this?"</p><p>The tattooed boy rolled his eyes as he got up to leave. </p><p>"Bye, Cool Boy."</p><p>"Not bye. See you later."</p><p>King smiled at him and gave a cheerful nod in reply, and with that Ram left with a smile on his face because he was insanely happy to know that King would be waiting for him when he got back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hooray for healthy communication! Next time, we'll see how Ram returns from King's point of view.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. You're Important</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"That you're important, and right now, I need you more than I need my dogs," Ram looked down at their hands which were still holding each other as he spoke.</p><p>WHAT?!</p><p>Ok. This had to be a dream now. When King had woken up this morning, he'd been absolutely miserable and convinced that Ram would never speak to him again. Now, Ram was sitting on his couch in his condo, openly sharing his feelings, and telling King that he was important and he needed him more than his dogs.</p><p>No. There's no way this was real.<br/>-<br/>King's POV</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After waking up from his nap, King rolled over to check his phone only to discover that he had slept almost two and a half hours.</p><p>
  <em>Jeez! It's already evening.</em>
</p><p>Who knew having a conversation could be so exhausting?</p><p>A small smile appeared on his lips. What a conversation it had been. Exhausting? Sure. But mostly, it had been immensely rewarding. Ram wanted to be with him! King was tempted to pinch himself as he was still not entirely unconvinced this wasn't all a dream, but instead, he opted to get up attend to his plants.</p><p>King had so many thoughts running through his mind, so as he moved throughout the apartment caring for each and every plant that needed tending to, he spoke out loud to them as he so often did.</p><p>"We'll have to be extra kind to Cool Boy when he gets back. He's going through a lot right now, so we need to keep helping him feel welcome here." King said as he spritzed his long vines with a spray bottle.</p><p>This thought was at the forefront of King's mind. The most important thing to him was that Ram continued to feel safe and happy here. He started to feel a little sick to his stomach as images of Ram packing crept back into his mind. He continued talking to his plants as a means of distraction.</p><p>"I still can't believe he really likes me. I can't believe he didn't understand why I like him. He's so funny. Not in a 'haha' kind of way, but still...funny."</p><p>The flora aficionado misted all the plants that needed it, and then, traded his spray bottle for a watering can. He walked over to the couch to water the tall plants on either side of it before setting the can down on the coffee table and having a seat. He suddenly felt very alone sitting on this couch knowing that only a few hours ago he had shared it with Ram. One memory in particular standing out in mind.</p><p>
  <strong>Do I seem shy now?</strong>
</p><p>Hearing Ram be this direct had been a huge turn on. The junior had always been bold, but it had always been with actions like pulling King to dinner or gifting him a flower crown. Now, Ram was talking to him, and while King was thrilled, he wasn't sure if his heart could survive it. Ram's face had been so close to his, and all King had wanted to do was grab the tattooed boy and kiss him totally senseless. He knew though if he'd done that, they would have never finished talking. It had been a lot, but they both knew it had to happen.</p><p>King still desperately wanted to kiss the younger, but after Ram had revealed he'd never been in a relationship, King was afraid to push. Also, even though Ram wasn't angry with him about the trip, the older still felt a strong desire to make it up to him. That's partly why King had asked Ram on a date, but more than that, King really did desire a real relationship with the boy, and dating was a part of that.</p><p>King enjoyed dates, and he'd always been fairly good at planning them because he was a thoughtful guy. Suddenly, a wave of panic rushed over him.</p><p>
  <em>Oh my gosh. I asked him on a date! I have to plan a date!</em>
</p><p>Picking up a terrarium on the coffee table, King stared at the glass as he began to speak.</p><p>"I got so caught up in asking him out that I didn't even think about what we'd do when we actually go out!"</p><p>He rubbed his thumbs along the cool glass while he pondered the situation. In the past, planning dates had been easy. King had only been in two relationships, but in both instances, he'd known what those girls had liked and used it as inspiration before making arrangements. But Ram? King didn't actually know what Ram liked besides dogs, boxing, and tattoos.</p><p>King was terrified of dogs, so anything involving them was a big no. He didn't know enough about boxing to plan anything in less than 24 hours, and getting a tattoo on a first date hardly seemed appropriate. Also, King was terrified of needles. He was officially stuck.</p><p>
  <em>Think. What else does he like? There has to be something.</em>
</p><p>All of a sudden, another instance flashed through King's memory. Sitting with Ram on the bus sharing headphones.</p><p>"He likes music!" King asserted for no one but his plants to hear.</p><p>Of course, Ram liked music! Everyone liked music, and Ram, despite his uniqueness, was no exception.</p><p>King set the terrarium back on the table and whipped out his phone. He was hyperfocused now as he always was when he was planning something or solving problems. He thought back to a few months prior when he'd gone with Mek so that Mek could buy a record player. Ever since they'd gone, King had thought about getting one for himself. He remembered listening to the different records in the store when they'd gone, and he'd loved how the music had sounded on vinyl. Also, he'd entertained the thought that a record player and a vinyl collection would suit the whole plant aesthetic quite nicely. That had been at the beginning of the semester, and once things started getting busy with school, King quickly forgot about it. Until now. </p><p>A small smile formed on King's lips. Yes, this could actually work. He could take Ram with him to buy a record player and pick out some records. They could grab a coffee or a bite to eat before, and then, head to the shop after. It was casual enough that there wasn't too much pressure but different enough that it would show King put effort into planning it and that it was definitely a date. </p><p>After scrolling through his contacts, King found the name he was looking for and hit <strong>CALL</strong>. He brought the phone up to his ear and listened to the dial tone as he waited for an answer.</p><p>"Ai' King, what's up?" A soft voice answered.</p><p>"Ai' Mek," King replied. "What was the name of that record store we went to before right before school started?"</p><p>"T-Bones Records?"</p><p>"Yeah, that was it! Thanks, man!"</p><p>"No problem. You finally going to buy a record player?"</p><p>"Yeah, I think so."</p><p>"Who's going to buy a record player?" King heard a voice, no doubt belonging to Boss, ask in the background.</p><p>"King is," Mek responded.</p><p>"Why is he calling you about it?" Boss asked confused.</p><p>"Because he went with me when I bought mine," Mek declared.</p><p>"Why didn't you ask your wife to go with you?" Boss whined.</p><p>"I did ask you, but you had a dentist appointment, remember?"</p><p>"Oh, right!"</p><p>King cleared his throat starting to feel awkward and forgotten on the other end of the phone. "Um... guys."</p><p>"Yeah? Oh, sorry, King," Mek apologized. King could hear he was slightly flustered. </p><p>"It's ok. Thank you."</p><p>"Of course. Do you know what you're getting?" Mek inquired thoughtfully. </p><p>"Not specifically. I know nothing huge or terribly expensive. Just something small to put in the living room," King shared.</p><p>"Gotcha. Do you want me to come with you?" Mek asked politely.</p><p>
  <em>Oh no.</em>
</p><p>Under any other circumstances, King would have been happy to have Mek or any of his friends accompany him, but he most certainly did not want any of them there for his and Ram's first date.</p><p>
  <em>Shit. How do I tell him no without seeming weird?</em>
</p><p>Just as this troubiling question ran through King's head, he heard Boss' voice pipe up again.</p><p>"You can't go with him! You're busy," Boss announced.</p><p>"Busy with what?" Mek asked.</p><p>"With me! We still have a lot of lost time to make up for, hubby. We should probably go ahead and tell everyone we'll be unavailable until at least Christmas," Boss shared unabashedly.</p><p>"Christmas!" Mek yelped.</p><p>"Mmm," Boss purred. </p><p><em>Oh hell no! I so do not want to hear this.</em> </p><p>King was happy for his friends. Truly he was. But that didn't mean he wanted to hear about their exploits. From the tone of Boss's voice, it seemed as though the pair had wasted no time escalating their relationship. Of course, it made sense for Mek and Boss; the two had been pining for each other for over a year. They were already inseparable, but when King had left the volunteer camp, they were all over each other. He wondered if they'd been apart at all since coming back from the trip.</p><p>King cleared his throat and spoke up, "Well, Mek, it sounds like you already have plans. I'll let you go then."</p><p>"What? Oh, ok then. Bye."</p><p>"B..."</p><p>King didn't even have a chance to finish saying bye before Mek hung up on him. He rolled his eyes and grinned. Despite not wanting to know the details, he couldn't help but be amused. He had no idea how the mute husband and silly wife did it. They had managed to not reveal their feelings for each other for over a year; King hadn't even lasted a month trying to hold back around Ram. </p><p>Honestly, though, King was relieved. Now that he knew his feelings were reciprocated, he was totally ecstatic. He sat back on the couch and smiled as he squealed a little and shook his head. Tomorrow, he would take Ram on a real date. He was excited. He was nervous. Mostly, he was just absurdly happy that any of this was even really happening. A part of it still seemed too good to be true.</p><p>
  <strong>Grrrrr</strong>
</p><p>King looked down at his stomach which had begun to make offensive noises. Ram said not to expect him any time soon, so King decided to eat and shower while he went over the details of the next day in his head.</p><hr/><p>One shower later, King checked the time again to discover it was already past 9 o'clock. Despite his nap, he was still quite tired, and after a week of being away, he was ready to get a full night's sleep in his own bed. He let out a big yawn while simultaneously plopping down on the couch and cutting on the TV. King was determined to stay awake. He wanted to see Ram before he went to bed because he wanted to see that the younger was alright after disclosing to Duen about his dad, but also, King just wanted to actually see Ram. To look at him and hug him goodnight and maybe even return Ram's kiss on the cheek. King's face flushed just thinking about it. He flipped through the channels to distract himself.</p><p>Eventually, he settled on some documentary he truly had no interest in. As he watched the screen, his mind wandered to thoughts of a certain cool boy and all the sweet things he'd said. It had honestly stunned King. He knew that Ram had a kind heart from the way he treated animals and how much he cared for his family and friends, but he'd always seen Ram reveal his heart through actions. Now, Ram was using words, and they were more beautiful than King could have ever imagined them. The younger had spoken to King more today than he had in the entire time they'd known each other. King's heart clenched. He knew Ram didn't share his words with just anyone, and he considered himself lucky to be one of the people who got to hear them.</p><p>As he lie on the couch, he continued to replay their conversation over in his head not noticing how heavy his eyelids were beginning to feel. The last thing he would remember before unwillingly giving into sleep would be remembering the sound of Ram's voice when he said <strong>So I'm all in.</strong> </p><hr/><p>The sound of the door opening and closing stirred King from sleep. He slowly blinked his eyes open to discover that he had fallen asleep on the couch with the TV still on. He looked through half-lidded eyes to see Ram putting what looked like leftovers in the refrigerator. He continued to sleepily observe Ram as he tidied up the rest of the kitchen, eventually looking in the bag that King's granny had sent the leftovers in.</p><p>Ram's brow furrowed the way it always did when he was upset or confused about something. King waited to see which one this was and smiled a relieved, sleepy smile when he discovered the source of Ram's confusion. He watched as Ram pulled out the river rock and the geode from the bag. King had realized when he was putting the leftovers in the refrigerator that they were in there, but he'd forgotten to take them out of the bag. He chuckled as he watched Ram scrutinize the rocks with intensity.</p><p>The sound of his laugh caused Ram to look up from the rocks and over to where King was still lying down on the couch. The younger didn't speak, but he gave King a look as if to say <em>What's with the rocks?</em> King wore a soft smile as he thought about how Ram really was something beautiful. One day he would tell Ram what his granny had told him, but it had already been a long, emotional day, and King thought giving a metaphorical lecture might be a bit too much for either of them to handle. He wasn't even sure how late it was now.</p><p>The tattooed boy continued to look at King clearly still confused about the rocks. King sat up on the couch and said, "Presents from my granny, Cool Boy. Bring them here. We can set them up on the table."</p><p>Ram made his way over to where King was sitting and placed the rocks in King's hands. King set them on the table alongside his terrariums. Not a total surprise, they fit well amongst the rest of the decor.</p><p>"Are you collecting rocks now?" Ram asked in a soft voice.</p><p>King shook his head while he continued to admire how nice the rocks looked on the table. "No, but these look nice, so maybe I should star..." King froze. He had turned his head to look at Ram who was now sitting beside him on the couch and saw how bloodshot Ram's eyes were. </p><p>
  <em>He's been crying.</em>
</p><p>Without even thinking about it, King placed a hand on Ram's cheek. "Cool Boy, I'm sorry. I forgot to make sure you were ok."</p><p>Ram let out a deep exhale and brought his hand up to rest it on top of King's. "I'm ok."</p><p>"You were crying though," King said not accusingly but just as a matter of fact.</p><p>"I was, but I'm ok now. I promise," Ram assured him.</p><p>King nodded as he brought his hand down, but still kept his fingers locked with Ram's. "Do you want to talk about it?"</p><p>To his surprise, Ram didn't immediately shake his head. Instead, he looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "It was hard to tell Duen because our families are so close. My dad is like an uncle to him. He cried, and I cried. He felt awful because he felt like he'd been a bad friend for not noticing."</p><p>"What did you tell him?" King asked with genuine curiosity.</p><p>"I told him it wasn't his fault, and that I was ok. He was worried because he thought I'd been having to deal with all of this alone," Ram said. He paused before continuing. "He... I could tell he felt so terrible and guilty. He didn't need to though. None of this was his fault."</p><p>King nodded in agreement. "Is he ok, now?"</p><p>"He is. I... well I told him I wasn't alone, and that I'd been staying with a friend who was helping me. I guess he could tell there was more to it than that though because he asked if this friend was more than a friend, and I didn't want to lie to him, so I told him it might be. He perked up after that," Ram said shyly.</p><p>King watched Ram eagerly praying he would continue. Much to his relief, he did.</p><p>"P'King, I didn't tell him your name, but I said that I was staying with a senior who is afraid of dogs, and that's why I need to keep them at his place."</p><p>King was baffled. He wasn't upset that Ram had sort of told Duen about them, but he was surprised. He'd expected Ram to want to keep this sort of thing private, but then again, Duen had been Ram's best friend since they were kids. Ram was full of surprises today.</p><p>"What did he have to say about that, Cool Boy?"</p><p>Ram smiled playfully before replying, "He said Bohn must have given me a concussion when we boxed because there's no way I would ever be with someone who's afraid of dogs."</p><p>King snorted out a laugh. "And what was your response to that?"</p><p>"I told him he was crazy if he thought Bohn could ever hit me hard enough to give me a concussion, and..." Ram's voice trailed off.</p><p>"And what?" King asked innocently.</p><p>"That you're important, and right now, I need you more than I need my dogs," Ram looked down at their hands which were still holding each other as he spoke.</p><p>
  <em>WHAT?!</em>
</p><p>Ok. This had to be a dream now. When King had woken up this morning, he'd been absolutely miserable and convinced that Ram would never speak to him again. Now, Ram was sitting on his couch in his condo, openly sharing his feelings, and telling King that he was important and he needed him more than his dogs.</p><p>No. There's no way this was real.</p><p>He swallowed hard, "Cool Boy, do you really mean that?"</p><p>The black-haired boy glanced up to look King in the eye before nodding his head. King felt his heart clench in his chest again. Maybe he was being bold, or maybe he just felt like he had to keep being honest about his feelings, but no matter the reason, King leaned forward and brought his lips to Ram's ear and whispered, "You're important to me, too." Then, he planted a soft kiss on Ram's cheek before drawing his face away. </p><p>He saw Ram looking back at him and smiling softly with ears as red as a tomato.</p><p>"Now that you've collected, Cool Boy, I think it's time to get some sleep."</p><p>Ram nodded. "Go get in the bed. I'm going to shower first."</p><p>The pair stood up and walked hand in hand to the bedroom both exhausted from the events of the day, but the night was not over quite yet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>After the next chapter, I promise it will be a new day. I know this has felt like the longest day ever! It be like that sometimes though. But after that, I promise I'll let them go on their date.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Beautiful Scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ram could see King's expression was one of distress, but he didn't understand why. He watched as the older swallowed hard before pulling the shirt down from his left shoulder and exposing the bare skin that was there. Instantaneously, Ram understood.</p><p>There, on King's naked shoulder, were scars. Small discolored dots followed by a long line of raised skin that extended from close to his collarbone to almost his shoulder blade. </p><p>Oh! Oh no! No, no, no! </p><p>Ram sat up immediately. He felt a pit forming in his stomach. He knew King was afraid of dogs because he'd been bitten. That was a reasonable explanation for being afraid, but Ram still thought King's reactions to dogs were a tad on the dramatic side. What he was seeing right now changed everything.<br/>-<br/>Ram's POV</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ram released a deep sigh as he let the hot water run down his back. He'd finished washing, but he couldn't bring himself to actually get out of the shower. His whole body felt so heavy. He brought his hands up to hold his face before running them through his hair and finally placing them at the back of his neck. He knew he could have stayed like this for a while, but he also knew if he stood like this for too much longer that the water would turn cold. </p><p>He inhaled and exhaled one more time before turning around and cutting the water off. Then, he pressed his forehead against the shower wall and just stood there motionless.</p><p>
  <em>Breathe</em>
</p><p>The tattooed boy was afraid if he didn't remind himself, he might actually forget to at this point. Today had been completely and utterly exhausting. So much had happened and he was still having a hard time processing all of it.</p><p>Ram was not an emotional person. He would probably say that the majority of the time, he was content. Sometimes a little happy or frustrated, but for the most part, content. Today had been so different though. In the course of fewer than 24 hours, he had felt sad, disappointed, relieved, happy, anxious, excited, upset, curious, and much more.</p><p>In addition to riding an emotional rollercoaster, he realized he had talked more today than he probably had in months. Between talking to King and then Duen, he had beyond exhausted his daily spoken word count if such a thing existed. He didn't regret it because he honestly did feel better about so many things, but he was completely and utterly worn out.</p><p>Thankfully though, the day was over. Now, he could finally sleep.</p><p>He eventually stepped out of the shower and dried off quickly before pulling on sweatpants and a tank. He expected to open the door to the bedroom and crawl into bed with an already sleeping King. To his surprise, what he saw when he opened the door was not at all what he'd expected.</p><p>King was there, of course, but instead of being asleep in bed, he was sitting up at his desk attending to one of his terrariums. The lights were off, but the desk lamp was on and the soft glow illuminated King's face which wore a look of intense concentration. </p><p>
  <em>So beautiful.</em>
</p><p>Either Ram had been awfully quiet opening the door or King was seriously focused on what he was doing because he had yet to look up from his desk.</p><p>
  <em>Cute.</em>
</p><p>Ram would have been perfectly content to continue standing in the doorway and watch King, but apparently what he believed had been a private thought had actually escaped out of his mouth in the form of a whisper which prompted King to turn and look up at him.</p><p>"What?" King asked a little startled.</p><p>
  <em>Shit. Did I say that out loud? I must have. What is happening to me today?</em>
</p><p>"I..." Ram hesitated. "Sorry," he whispered as he looked down at the floor and shuffled his feet.</p><p>"You don't ever have to be sorry for talking, Cool Boy," King said. "Especially if it's to call me cute," he teased. It sounded like he was smiling. Ram looked up to confirm. He was.</p><p>Now, Ram was also smiling. His mind wandered back to his earlier thoughts. He had talked way more than he cared to today, but he'd also smiled a lot today, and he couldn't deny that it felt amazing. Not that he was planning on making it a habit around anyone besides King.</p><p>Once again, Ram would have been happy to just stand there and continue looking at King, but he couldn't help but be concerned as to why the senior wasn't already asleep. He nodded his head in the direction of the bed, knowing King would understand.</p><p>"Ah," King spoke. "I tried to go to sleep Cool Boy. I really did, but then, I got really anxious thinking about tomorrow, so I decided to distract myself at least until you got finished showering."</p><p>Ram's brow furrowed.</p><p>"I'll take that to mean why am I anxious?"</p><p>Ram nodded.</p><p>King let out a deep sigh. He glanced at his desk and then back up at Ram. "I'm worried about going to the doctor, and I know you probably think I'm being a baby about it, but I really hate hospitals, and the thought of anything sharp being anywhere remotely close to my head is absolutely terrifying. I know nothing sharp is actually going in my head this time, but I still don't like it."</p><p>The older was pouting now. Not in a feeling sorry for himself type of way, but in a way that conveyed that he was genuinely sad and worried. Ram felt his chest tighten. He hated seeing King so undone. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge so he was facing his senior. He stretched an arm out and placed his hand on top of King's thigh provoking King to meet his glance.</p><p>"P'King, it's ok to be nervous. Everyone gets nervous about things sometimes. I was nervous about talking to you and telling Duen about my dad, and I won't lie and say I'm not tired because I am, but I will say that I do feel a lot better now. So if you want to talk about why you're so nervous, I'd be happy to listen."</p><p>King smiled sweetly at him and nodded. "Ok, but let's get into bed first. I know today must have been a lot for you, Cool Boy. You should lie down."</p><p>Ram nodded before standing up, so he could move to get under the covers. King quickly finished up with the terrarium before switching off the lamp and walking over the other side of the bed. He switched on the lamp on the nightstand before climbing under the blanket, but still sitting up.</p><p>Ram's usual serious expression had returned, and he was looking up at King who now looked even more nervous than he had a while ago. Just as Ram was about to ask what was wrong, King whispered. "Cool Boy, do you remember when I told you about being attacked by that dog when I was little?"</p><p>Ram nodded. "Yes."</p><p>"Well, the bite was really bad. It was so bad that I had to go to the hospital and get stitches."</p><p>Suddenly before Ram's brain could even process what was happening, King began pulling off his shirt. He stopped when his back was exposed, but his shoulders were still covered.</p><p>
  <em>What is he doing?</em>
</p><p>Ram could see King's expression was one of distress, but he didn't understand why. He watched as the older swallowed hard before pulling the shirt down from his left shoulder and exposing the bare skin that was there. Instantaneously, Ram understood.</p><p>There, on King's naked shoulder, were scars. Small discolored dots followed by a long line of raised skin that extended from close to his collarbone to almost his shoulder blade. </p><p>
  <em>Oh! Oh no! No, no, no! </em>
</p><p>Ram sat up immediately. He felt a pit forming in his stomach. He knew King was afraid of dogs because he'd been bitten. That was a reasonable explanation for being afraid, but Ram still thought King's reactions to dogs were a tad on the dramatic side. What he was seeing right now changed everything.</p><p>The attack had been so bad King had to go to the hospital. He'd needed stitches. He had scars. Scars that he carried with him and had to see every single day.</p><p>A wave of guilt promptly rushed over Ram. He could just kick himself for ever thinking that King's reactions to dogs had been anything other than 100% justifiable. </p><p><em>Uh oh.</em> </p><p>It was at this moment that Ram became acutely aware of the fact that they were in bed together, and King was half out of his shirt. They had been in bed together before, and they'd shared a tent together. Hell, King had even cuddled him the last night they'd been at camp, but that was all before. Suddenly, Ram wasn't sure what to do. He could see how anxious King was, and he wanted more than anything to just pull him close, hold him, and help him feel safe. To kiss his scars and tell him how beautiful he was. He didn't dare though because he didn't want King to misinterpret his intentions or think he wasn't taking him seriously.</p><p>Thankfully for Ram, King hastily put his shirt back on, and then faced him before continuing to explain. "I didn't have to stay in the hospital after they stitched me up, but four days later, I had a really high fever and vomiting. My body hurt all over and where the dog bit had gotten all red and swollen. My parents took me back to the hospital, and they discovered I had a capnocytophaga infection. I had to stay in the hospital for a little over a week while they treated me with a bunch of antibiotics. After I was released, I was fine, and I've never had any problems with it since then. That's why the scars still look so bad though is because of the infection." </p><p>"No!" Ram said so intensely that it startled him and King both. Misinterpretations be damned. Ram reached out a pulled King into him hugging him tightly and resting his chin on top of King's scarred shoulder. "P'King, nothing about you could ever look bad. Please believe me because it's true."</p><p>
  <em>You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen.</em>
</p><p>Ram relaxed a little when he felt King exhale and bury his head in Ram's neck. "Thank you, for saying that, Cool Boy. It...it means a lot."</p><p>All the pieces were starting to come together in Ram's head like a puzzle. King wasn't like him, he was extremely straightforward and open, but the fear of dogs and sharp objects had always left Ram a little perplexed.</p><p>"Phi, the dog attack, and then, the infection, that's why you're scared of going to the doctor?"</p><p>He felt King nod against his shoulder.</p><p>"I know it's silly, but I was only seven when it happened, so I couldn't understand everything that was happening at the time. I just remember being really, really scared. Also, they kept having to stick me practically every day I was there, and I just hated every minute of that."</p><p>"Of course you did. You were only a little kid." </p><p>"Yeah, but I'm not a little kid now, and I'm still terrified. I got my stitches wet, and my fever spiked. What if I have another infection, and they make me stay in the hospital?"</p><p>"They won't," Ram stated assuringly. </p><p>"How do you know?" King inquired.</p><p>"Because," Ram said with a calming voice in an attempt to ease King's nerves. "You and I have a date tomorrow. I wouldn't let them keep you there even if they wanted to." Ram knew this was a lie, but he desperately wanted to try and help King feel better. He must have been successful because King let out a tiny giggle before pulling away to look Ram in the eye. He was smiling a little now, so that was progress.</p><p>Ram raised his eyebrows and his eyes were looking at King gently. He hoped his expression conveyed that he wanted to know if King felt any better.</p><p>"I do feel a little better now. Thank you, Cool Boy. Talking about it did help. I'm sure I'll still be nervous tomorrow, but now, I can probably at least get to sleep tonight."</p><p>Ram nodded while King continued to stare at him thoughtfully.</p><p>"Cool Boy, you promise to stay with me the whole time at the hospital?" King was now looking at him with pleading eyes.</p><p>Ram didn't know what came over him, but in response to King's question, he leaned forward, placed a light kiss on King's left shoulder, and whispered, "I promise."</p><p>
  <em>I promise, from now on, I'll always protect you.</em>
</p><p>Ram sat up and was met with King giving him a look of total surprise. He probably hadn't been expecting that from Ram. Which was fair, but in Ram's defense, Ram also hadn't been expecting that from himself. He smiled at his senior who smiled back at him. Ram laced his fingers with King's and said, "We should get some sleep. You'll feel more anxious if you're not well-rested."</p><p>"Mmm," King mumbled before he turned to switch off the nightstand lamp. Now, the only light in the room was the soft blue of the LED plugin, both boys went to lie down, neither letting go of the others hand. King was on his left side facing Ram; Ram was on his right side facing King. They let the silence fill the room as they both closed their eyes. Something was still eating away at Ram though. His eyes blinked open, and he could make out enough of King's face to see that his eyes were closed.</p><p>"P'King?" he whispered.</p><p>"Mmm?" King's eyes fluttered open.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"Sorry for what?"</p><p>"I left you alone with the dog, and I wasn't there to protect you when you got hurt."</p><p>King's eyes opened a little wider. "You don't have to be sorry for any of that. You didn't know about the dogs, and the guy in the park wasn't your fault."</p><p>Ram sighed. "I know, but I still... I just needed to tell you."</p><p>The cool boy saw what he thought was a smile form on King's lips, and suddenly he felt King bring his hand up to his lips and plant a kiss on the back of it before pulling it to his cheek. </p><p>"Thank you, Cool Boy. Goodnight."</p><p>
  <em>Goodnight, King.</em>
</p><p>Finally, after an incredibly long, emotional day, the pair drifted off to sleep. Hands holding the other and a future full of possibilities.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter title credits to "Beautiful Scars" by Maximillian</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sweet Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Who's with you?" King asked in almost a whisper.</p><p>Ram didn't respond immediately, but his smile grew a little bigger and he made a noise that almost sounded like a purr. Eventually, he breathily hummed, "You're so beautiful."<br/>-<br/>King's POV</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Warmth.</strong>
</p><p>This was the first thing King felt when he began to stir. His face felt warm and realized he must have left the curtains open again.</p><p>He sleepily blinked his eyes opened and realized there was a hand holding his. His gaze shifted to look at the person attached to the hand, and what he saw had him convinced he was still dreaming. </p><p>
  <em>Is this real?</em>
</p><p>There, lying across from him was Ram bathed in the early morning light. He was perfectly still aside from the slight rising and falling of his chest when he breathed. King was afraid to blink for fear that he would wake up for real, and the only thing next to him would be an empty bed. His fear subsided though when his eyes fixed on Ram's face. </p><p>
  <em>Is he smiling?</em>
</p><p>King blinked a few more times before deciding that yes, Ram was smiling in his sleep. It was slight and soft, but it was definitely a smile. This was real. King was convinced now because even in his wildest dreams, he could have never imagined something so perfect. The one he had been longing for was lying next to him in bed, holding his hand, and smiling. The glow of the soft morning light made Ram look so delicate and peaceful and entirely different from when King had first laid eyes on him through the bookshelves in the library. </p><p>"So beautiful," King whispered.</p><p>As he spoke, he watched the corners of Ram's smiling mouth tick up slightly. It was subtle but enough that it piqued King's curiosity. Was it possible that Ram could hear him in his sleep? Like any good engineer would, King decided to conduct an experiment. </p><p>"Cool Boy, can you hear me?" King asked not really knowing what to expect.</p><p>Ram's grip on his hand tightened a little. "Mmm, P'King?" He said groggily. </p><p>
  <em>Whoa!</em>
</p><p>So Ram could hear him! Not only that, Ram was talking. In his sleep. King was in full investigation mode now. If Ram could hear him and respond, could he carry on a conversation?</p><p>"It's me. Are you having a good dream?" King asked in a soothing tone.</p><p>"Mmm," moaned Ram as he continued to smile with his eyes completely closed.</p><p>King was wide awake now, and his eyes were probably the size of saucers. He'd been awake for less than five minutes, and already he was having an amazing morning. He'd woken up next to a gorgeous man in bed, and now, he was discovering that said man could carry on conversations in his sleep. King decided to press his luck even further.</p><p>"Where are you, Cool Boy?"</p><p>"In the park," Ram crooned. "Under the tree."</p><p>
  <em>There's no way!</em>
</p><p>King's heart clenched. There were probably almost one hundred parks in Bangkok and thousands of trees, and King was sure Ram had been under many of them at one point or another in his lifetime, but could it be that he was dreaming about the time they were in the park taking a nap together? No, it had to be wishful thinking. Unless...</p><p>"Who's with you?" King asked in almost a whisper.</p><p>Ram didn't respond immediately, but his smile grew a little bigger and he made a noise that almost sounded like a purr. Eventually, he breathily hummed, "You're so beautiful."</p><p>"WHAT?" exclaimed King much louder than intended. He hadn't meant to shout; he really hadn't, but hearing the words <strong>You're so beautiful </strong>come out of Ram's sleeping mouth had been a shock.</p><p>At the sound of King's shout, Ram's eyes flew open and his whole body spasmed causing him to release King's hand which he'd still had a firm hold on up until that point. He looked around and quickly took in his surrounding before he sat up and leaned over King.</p><p>"P'King, are you ok? Did you yell?" Ram asked sounding a little panicked.</p><p>Now King felt bad. He certainly hadn't meant to startle Ram. He sat up and hugged the tattooed boy. "Hey, Cool Boy, breathe, ok? I'm sorry I startled you. It was an accident." </p><p>"You're ok?"</p><p>"I'm ok."</p><p>King felt Ram's whole body relax as he let out a deep exhale. "Ok, good. Why did you yell?"</p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p>"Um..." hummed King.</p><p>Ram pulled away to look at King's face. His eyes were full of concern. How was King going to explain this without sounding like a total creeper?</p><p>"Well," King started. "You see, Cool Boy. I woke up, and I saw that you were still sleeping. You were smiling, and so I happened to ask you out loud if you were having a good dream, and then you started talking to me while you were still sleeping, and then, I got curious to see if you could carry on a conversation in your sleep, and you did."</p><p>Ram sat there, eyes still heavy with sleep as he listened and processed everything King said. After a moment, he thoughtfully said, "But why did you yell?"</p><p>
  <em>Shit. </em>
</p><p>"Well, you said something that startled me."</p><p>The cold faced boy's eyes widened at this and King felt his body tense in his arms.</p><p>"What did I say?" he asked with worry in his voice.</p><p>"It wasn't anything bad," assured King.</p><p>"P'King," Ram frowned. "What did I say?"</p><p>
  <em>I should really just tell him the truth so he won't worry so much. </em>
</p><p>"You said, 'You're so beautiful.' You were asleep, so I know you didn't say it to me, but just hearing you say it surprised me, so that's why I shouted," King admitted.</p><p>Blood began rushing straight to Ram's face and neck and soon he was the color of a tomato. He did say anything. He just sat there staring at King, but King could only handle it for so long before he had to say something again.</p><p>"So, you talk in your sleep, Cool Boy?"</p><p>Ram nodded.</p><p>"All the time."</p><p>Ram shook his head. "Not all the time. Only if I'm in deep sleep or I'm totally exhausted."</p><p>"Oh," King mumbled. </p><p>
  <em>Good to know.</em>
</p><p>"So do you remember what you were dreaming about?"</p><p>The sleepy boy looked away and started out the window with a thoughtful expression. After a few seconds, he turned back to King and shook his head yes. Then, the pair sat there looking at each other in silence.</p><p>
  <em>He's not going to tell me.</em>
</p><p>"You're not going to tell me about it, are you?" King said as more of a statement of fact than a question.</p><p>A head shake from Ram confirmed he would not.</p><p>"Cool Boy," whined the older. "Please! I'm so curious now! I can't help it. I want to know what you could be dreaming about that's so nice it makes you smile in your sleep."</p><p>The younger shook his head no again.</p><p>
  <em>Dammit.</em>
</p><p>King stuck his lip out and pretended to pout which elicited an eyebrow raise and a snarky grin from Ram. The two looked at each other like this when suddenly, Ram's alarm went off. He turned to silence it and check the time.</p><p>"P'King, you should go ahead and take a shower. I'll make us a quick breakfast before we have to go, and then, I'll shower while you eat."</p><p>
  <em>Go where? </em>
</p><p>Suddenly, King remembered what he had to do this morning.</p><p>
  <em>Oh! Oh no! No! No! No! Nope! Not happening!</em>
</p><p>In the blink of an eye, King dove back under the blanket and pulled it up over his head holding onto it with all the strength he could muster.</p><p>"Phi? What are you doing?"</p><p>"I'm not going!"</p><p>"P'King-"</p><p>"King's not here."</p><p>Even though he couldn't see his face, King was sure Ram was probably rolling his eyes right about now. Even though King had felt much better after talking to Ram about his fears, he was still absolutely terrified about having to go see the doctor and even more terrified of the fact that there would be a pair of scissors alarmingly close to his head.</p><p>"Do you know when P'King will be back?"</p><p>King cracked a smile. He was still scared, but the fact that Ram was playing along with his ridiculous behavior was just too endearing to scowl at.</p><p>"I'm not sure," responded King. "It could be indefinitely."</p><p>"Well, can I at least leave a message for him?" Ram asked.</p><p>"If you wish."</p><p>Ram let out a soft sigh and said, "Please tell him that I know he's scared, and those feelings are totally valid, but I think he's very, very brave, and I know he can do this."</p><p>King felt his breath catch in his throat. He had always been insecure about his fears and his scars, and last night, he had bared both to Ram. He'd been so nervous because honestly, he was always nervous when he shared that part of his life with anyone. He knew he shouldn't care what other people thought, and he didn't care what most people thought, but his friends and anyone else who got close to him was different. Their opinions actually mattered to King, and he always feared what would happen if they couldn't understand. </p><p>When King had taken Ram to his special place, Ram had told him that he was the person who understood him. He was beginning to realize it went both ways. King was currently hiding under a blanket like a three-year-old because he was afraid to go to the doctor, and instead of getting impatient or frustrated with him, Ram told him that his feelings were valid. King's thoughts drifted to last night when Ram had kissed his scarred shoulder. It had sent a shudder through him and he was truly surprised he hadn't cried because he had truly been so touched by Ram's kind words and sweet gestures. King had always been insecure about his scars. He thought they made him look ugly, so very few people ever saw him without a shirt. He had made himself totally vulnerable by showing Ram, and Ram had responded in a way that made him feel completely secure and safe.</p><p>
  <em>You're the person who understands me too.</em>
</p><p>As he was about to pull the covers down just far enough so he could see, Ram spoke up again. "If you could also please remind him that if he doesn't get his stitches out, we won't be able to go on our date. </p><p>Now, King did pull the blanket down to where only his eyes could be seen.</p><p>"That is a very good reason to go." King's voice was muffled underneath the blanket. "I'm still nervous though, Cool Boy, could you give me a little more encouragement?"</p><p>Ram furrowed his eyebrows together and his eyes were keen as he stared into King's eyes. The younger began to chew on his lip a bit, but finally spoke and said, "P'King, if you get your stitches out, we can go on our date, and then," he paused and took a deep breath, "And then if you still want to know about my dream, I'll tell you about it."</p><p>King pulled the covers down to reveal his whole face. "Really?"</p><p>Ram swallowed hard but ultimately nodded his head yes.</p><p>King sat up and turned to his junior. "Deal, but you have to promise you'll tell because I really, really want to know! I'm sure it'll drive me totally crazy if I don't."</p><p>In response, Ram stuck his pinky out to King which made King giggle. Nevertheless, he stuck his own pinky out and intertwined it with Ram's.</p><p>"I promise," said Ram.</p><p>"Ok, good. I'll go take a shower then."</p><p>And with that King scrambled out of bed and headed toward the shower bound and determined to discover why Cool Boy smiled in his sleep.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Any guesses as to what Ram was dreaming about! ;)</p><p>In the next chapter, they'll FINALLY leave the condo, so King can get his stitches out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. He Likes Green</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ever since Ram had been a child, he'd always had incredibly vivid dreams. Sometimes, he would dream of new situations, but mostly, he would dream about memories or parts of memories, only, the details would sometimes be different. When he'd dream of good memories, it was pleasant and nostalgic, but when he dreamed of bad memories? Well, those nightmares had felt so real, he'd ended up with a dream catcher tattooed on his neck. <br/>-<br/>Ram's POV</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oil slid over the bottom of the pan making it glossy as Ram tilted it from side to side and front to back. He set the pan down on the warming stove and began to get busy cracking and whisking eggs. He was by no means a master chef, but between being friends with Duen for so long and having a mom who was a truly incredible cook, he had picked up a few skills and mastered some basic dishes. He was pretty good at omelets and he thought it would pair well with the leftover rice he'd brought home last night. </p><p>He'd made omelets so many times that at this point, it was basically muscle memory, so his mind wandered to what it would always wander to ever since a certain someone had begun pestering him a month ago.</p><p><em>King.</em> </p><p>After everything King had shared with him, Ram understood why he was so afraid of getting his stitches out, but he was determined to be there for King and support him the way King had supported Ram when he'd been lost with nowhere to go. Ram tried to focus all of his attention on helping King get through the morning. He didn't allow himself to think about their date this afternoon because he was afraid he'd make himself nervous.</p><p>Ram had never been on a date in his life. He wasn't entirely sure what he was supposed to do or how it was really any different from just hanging out, so he was relieved that King seemed to have a plan. It seemed like all Ram had to do was go along with it, and he could manage that. What he wasn't sure of is if he would actually be able to get through telling King about his dream like he promised he would.</p><p>
  <em>Damn sleep talking.</em>
</p><p>For all Ram knew, he had talked in his sleep ever since he could talk, but he was completely unaware he did it until after Duen told him about it when they were kids. Ram had spent the night at Duen's house, and apparently at some point that night while they were asleep, Ram just started randomly speaking in English. When Duen told him about it the next morning, he hadn't believed him, mostly because he didn't even know that was possible. It made him curious though, so he'd asked his mom if people could talk in their sleep. She'd told him it was, and he'd told her what Duen said. Then, she was curious too, so the next night, when Ram was sleeping, she went into his room, and sure enough, he started talking in his sleep. It wasn't a lot, but she had recorded it and shown it to Ram. Ram still distinctly remembered the unsettling feeling he had knowing that he could say something without having any memory of it. His mom had asked his pediatrician about it, and apparently, it wasn't totally uncommon, and unless he started displaying other symptoms she'd listed, it was nothing to worry about. </p><p>So, Ram had never let it worry him, but up until now, Ram also hadn't regularly shared a room with anyone. A part of him was embarrassed, but mostly he was surprised because King said that they'd had a conversation. Ram mostly dreamed in English, but recently, he'd been dreaming more in Thai. Anytime someone had been around to hear him sleep talking, he'd been told he'd spoken in English, so the fact that he was carrying on conversations while asleep in Thai was surprising. Though, given what he'd been dreaming about, it made sense. </p><p>Ever since Ram had been a child, he'd always had incredibly vivid dreams. Sometimes, he would dream of new situations, but mostly, he would dream about memories or parts of memories, only, the details would sometimes be different. When he'd dream of good memories, it was pleasant and nostalgic, but when he dreamed of bad memories? Well, those nightmares had felt so real, he'd ended up with a dream catcher tattooed on his neck. </p><p>Every night King was gone, Ram had the same nightmare. They had been in the tent like the last night of camp, and things played out the same up until after this kiss. In Ram's dream, King would run out of the tent and disappear into the woods. Ram would run after him and try to find him, but he never could. He would search for him until he woke up. One night, he was yelling after King in his dream, and apparently, he'd also been yelling in his sleep because he'd woken himself up from screaming. Honestly, Ram had been a little afraid to go to sleep last night for fear he'd have the nightmare again, and he'd wake King up by accident and have to explain. Quite the opposite happened though.</p><p>Ram had been dreaming about King, but it was a different memory this time. A wonderful memory. It was the day they'd been in the park together with King's nephews, Krew and Kram. Similar to his nightmare, everything had played out the same until a certain point. They'd been lying under the tree together. King gave Ram the same speech he'd given him in real life about how there's good and bad in life, but everything will come to pass. Then, he teases him and gets him to smile until he does. Ram sits up to thank him, but that's where things diverged. In his dream, instead of saying, "Thank you," Ram leaned in to kiss King, and King kissed him back! They were just lying down in the grass kissing slowly and softly, and when they'd pulled away, dream Ram had looked at dream King and said what he'd been thinking back when the moment happened in real life. "You're so beautiful."</p><p>Apparently, he'd said this out loud though because the next thing he knew, he was woken up by King's yelling, and that had somehow strangely progressed to this moment of him making omelets less than fifteen minutes later.</p><p>
  <em>What is happening?</em>
</p><p>Less than 24 hours ago, Ram had been preparing ready to pack up his stuff and leave this condo for good. Now, he was cooking breakfast for the inhabitant of said condo and getting ready to spend the day with him. Talk about a 180.</p><p>In the course of his thinking, Ram had finished cooking and plating breakfast and had begun to make coffee for King. Ram ate while he waited for the coffee to brew. Normally, he would wait for King, but he knew they had to be at the hospital soon, and he still had to shower. As he finished up his meal, he heard the bedroom door open. King walked out wearing a navy pullover Ram had never seen him wear before with a white shirt underneath, light jeans, and gray sneakers.</p><p>
  <em>Wow.</em>
</p><p>The senior always looked handsome; with a face like that, how could he ever not? He looked especially nice today though. Ram tried to recall seeing King wear something so fitted before, but he couldn't.</p><p><em>Is he dressed like that for our date?</em> </p><p>A smile spread across Ram's face at the thought that King would attempt to look nice for him. He didn't have to of course. Ram always thought King looked incredible regardless of what he was wearing, but he'd have been lying to himself if didn't admit that this fit was definitely doing something for him. </p><p>"It smells great in here, Cool Boy!" King walked into the kitchen and saw where Ram had already prepared his plates. "You made this?"</p><p>Ram nodded as he handed King his plate.</p><p>"Thank you," King acknowledged. "You didn't have to do all this."</p><p>"I know, but you'll feel better if you have something on your stomach besides just coffee." Ram had noticed over the course of his stay with King that he would sometimes skip breakfast aside from coffee. The man absolutely had to have coffee.</p><p>"Hmm," King snorted. "You sound like my mother. She tells me the same thing."</p><p>"You should listen to her. Now, eat up. I'll go shower, and then, we can go."</p><p>King nodded and complied with the request and began eating, and Ram disappeared into the bedroom. He took a quick shower, styled his hair, and went to the closet which currently housed the few clothes he had brought with him the night he'd left home.</p><p>Typically, Ram didn't worry too much about what he wore. Sure, he had a certain style profile, but he wasn't picky as long as his clothes matched his laid back rock aesthetic and were comfortable enough. For the first time in his life, Ram had no idea what to wear, and it didn't help that he had such a limited selection to choose from. He knew he could wear anything, and King probably wouldn't care, but knowing King had put some thought into his outfit made him feel like he should do the same.</p><p>
  <em>Think. What would King like?</em>
</p><p>His eyes scanned the available options and he landed on his green cargo jacket with the paint-splattered collar.</p><p>
  <em>Green! </em>
</p><p>Ram suddenly remembered it was the older's favorite color (no surprises there what with the plants and all). King had told him that fun fact one of the first times they ate together, and he was attempting to get Ram to make small talk which King had been wildly unsuccessful at. Ram grinned at the memory and was amused at just how much things had changed between the pair. He settled on the green jacket look, so he pulled on his black ripped skinny jeans, the same white shirt green jacket combo he'd worn the second day of the volunteer trip, his black high top sneakers, and his initial necklace. He rolled his sleeves up so his wolf tattoo was visible, stuck his aviators to the front of his shirt, and took one last look at himself in the mirror. It was by no means a stunning ensemble, but he was pressed for time and options, so it would have to do.  </p><p>
  <em>Well, as always, this is as good as it's gonna get.</em>
</p><p>Ram exited the bedroom and found King staring out the window. He looked to be lost in thought, so Ram cleared his throat in an attempt to get the older's attention which he did.</p><p>"Oh, hey, Cool Boy!" King turned and smiled.</p><p>"Are you ready to go?" Ram asked gently.</p><p>King's head dropped and he began shuffling his feet. "No, but I guess I don't really have a choice, do I?" He picked his head back up to look at Ram who gave him a gentle but firm head shake.</p><p>"Ugh, fine! Let's go. Do you mind if we take the bus? I'm too nervous to drive or hold onto a bicycle."</p><p>"The bus is fine."</p><p>"Ok," King sighed "Let's go then."</p>
<hr/><p>Ram was used to silence, but in the past month, he'd grown quite fond of his life being a little noisier thanks to a certain senior. That's why now he couldn't help but be bothered by the silence that was looming in the air.</p><p>King had not said one word the entire bus ride. He just sat by the window staring out of it while bouncing his leg up and down no doubt out of anxiousness. King was always so happy-go-lucky and confident and seeing him like this worried Ram more than he cared to admit. Ram wanted to do something to make King feel better the way King had done for him so many times before. Words often failed Ram, so he decided actions were the best course.</p><p>He looked around and noted two things. 1. The bus was not particularly crowded. 2. There didn't appear to be anyone paying attention to them. </p><p>With that, Ram lightly placed his hand on top of King's bouncing knee and felt King immediately relax under his touch. He looked over and locked eyes with his senior who wore a nervous expression.</p><p>"Sorry, Cool Boy, I'll stop. Sometimes I bounce my leg or tap my foot when I get nervous, and I don't even realize I'm doing it."</p><p> Ram smiled sweetly before saying, "You don't have to apologize. I just wanted you to know I'm here if you need me."</p><p>With that sentiment, King's expression melted into something much more relaxed and Ram felt himself breathe a sigh of relief. </p><p>"Thank you, Cool Boy. You remember your promise, right?" King asked with raised eyebrows.</p><p>
  <em>Yes.</em>
</p><p>"I'll stay with you the whole time."</p><p>King gave a nod in return. "Good. Cool Boy?"</p><p>"Mmm?"</p><p>"I know you've worn it before, but I didn't tell you then."</p><p>"Tell me what?"</p><p>"I like your green jacket," the senior said while he managed a small smile.</p><p>With that, the older went back to looking out the window in silence, but he did stop bouncing. Ram wasn't sure if it was because his hand was still resting on King's knee or not, but either way, he seemed to be a little more at ease. Ram sat back and let himself relax for the remainder of the bus ride, but he had to bite his lip to hold back his grin.</p><p>
  <em>He likes my green jacket. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, there is a Princess Diaries reference in here. No, I am not sorry.</p><p>I am sorry that this is a lot of back story and more of a transition chapter, but I had to get them out of the condo somehow. They'll interact more in the next chapter. Promise!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Hugs and Stitches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I can do this. I can do this. I can do this.</p><p>He kept his gaze fixed on Ram, but in his peripheral vision, he saw movement and heard scissors being picked up off the tray.</p><p>SHIT! I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this.</p><p>King was about three seconds from jumping off the table and onto Ram. Obscenity be damned, when out of nowhere Ram asked...</p><p>"P'King, will you explain the cylinder axial stress formula to me again?"</p><p>WHAT?<br/>-<br/>King's POV</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Upon arriving at the hospital, King checked in at the front desk and sat in the lobby for around ten minutes before being called back to the room he was currently occupying with Ram. Truthfully, if it weren't for Ram being there, King likely would have passed out before ever making it to the back. He was still worried, of course, as evidenced by his feet which were currently swinging rapidly from side to side as he sat suspended on the examination table. However, knowing Ram was there with him made everything seem a bit less scary, and for that, he was grateful.</p><p>King glanced over at Ram who was sitting in a chair staring back at him with a frustrated look in his eyes. King suddenly became very aware of how fast he was swinging his legs and stopped abruptly.  </p><p>"Sorry," King murmured. </p><p>Ram stood up from the chair and made his way over to King. He stood in front of where King was sitting and placed his hands on the examination table on opposite sides of his senior's body.</p><p>"I already told you, you don't have anything to be sorry for," the younger said reassuringly.</p><p>"Then why do you keep looking at me like that?" King asked.</p><p>
  <em>On the bus. In the lobby. Here.</em>
</p><p>"Because," Ram sighed. "I'm supposed to be the quiet one, but you're nervous, so you're being quiet, and I feel bad because I want to say something to make you feel better, but I'm not good with words like you are." </p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>In all the time King had known Ram, he would not have chosen 'sweet' as a word to describe the stone-faced boy. But now? 'Sweet' seemed to be the best word King could come up with to describe this moment. It seemed like every minute they spent together, King was discovering something new about Ram, and every new thing he learned only made his affection for the younger grow stronger.</p><p>"Cool Boy, you don't have to say anything. Just having you here makes me feel so much better."</p><p>Ram's eyebrows furrowed, and he gave King a look as if he didn't believe him.</p><p>"I'm serious, Cool Boy! If you weren't with me, I would have fainted before I even got through the front door. Actually, scratch that. I probably wouldn't have even gotten off the bus. I would have just kept riding until I ended up who only knows where. If anything, I should be thanking you. You saved me from a really expensive bus fare!" </p><p>At this exclamation, Ram snorted and cracked a small smile as he shook his head.</p><p>"You really are something, P'King."</p><p>
  <em>Something? Good something or bad something?</em>
</p><p>"Oi, what's that supposed to mean?"</p><p>"I'm supposed to be making you feel better, but instead, you're trying to make me feel better about making you feel better," Ram said while getting a bit tongue-tied.</p><p>
  <em>Cute.</em>
</p><p>"Do you feel better?" King asked with honest curiosity.  </p><p>Ram noded.</p><p>"Good. I feel better too." The older placed his hands on top of the younger's. "I know I'm not usually a serious guy, but just know that I'm very serious when I say you make me feel good just by being around. You don't have to be good with words. You just have to be Cool Boy," King said tenderly.</p><p>There was something new in Ram's eyes. It almost looked like disbelief, but King didn't have a chance to analyze it long before Ram was pulling him into a tight hug that almost lifted him clean off the table. King, of course, returned the hug and smiled a real smile for the first time since they'd stepped out of the condo. He was beginning to realize just how much he enjoyed hugging Ram. The tattooed boy had a strong grip and a warm body and it all made King feel very happy and safe. They'd only first hugged yesterday, but every time it felt so purposeful. Ram was not naturally affectionate to non-four-legged creatures, so King couldn't help but feel like he was special, and he liked that. A lot.</p><p>"Cool Boy?"</p><p>"Mmm?"</p><p>"This makes me feel good too. Hugging you, I mean. You give good hugs." King said earnestly. </p><p>Ram briefly pulled away to look at King; he was searching his face to see if the senior was being sincere or not. When he found what he was searching for, he pulled King back into him.</p><p>"I like hugging you too, Phi. More than I thought I would."</p><p>
  <em>Huh?!</em>
</p><p>"You didn't think I'd give good hugs?" asked King.</p><p>"Not you. Me. I'm not much of a hugger." Ram admitted nonchalantly.</p><p>"You mean you're not that guy walking around campus with the FREE HUGS sign?" King asked with a hint of mischief in his voice.</p><p>This made Ram pull his head back again. "You think you're clever?"</p><p>
  <em>Well... yeah. </em>
</p><p>King grinned. "Maybe a little," he said as he held up his hand with his thumb and index finger pinched together as if to measure an amount.</p><p>A mischievous glint appeared in Ram's eye. "Well, then I guess you can go find that guy and ask him for a hug," he said as he took two steps back from the table.</p><p>
  <em>Heyyyyy!</em>
</p><p>"Cool Boy!" King whined. "Come back."</p><p>Ram crossed his arms in front of him and shook his head.</p><p>"Please," King pleaded with him while giving his best sad eyes. "I promise I won't tease you anymore."</p><p>
  <em>At least not while we're at the hospital.</em>
</p><p>Ram looked off as if he were giving the matter some serious thought before turning back to King and shaking his head again.</p><p>"Oi! Cool Boy, I'm sorry. Come back and hug me!" King stretched his arms out to where he could reach Ram's shoulders and pulled his junior back toward him. Ram made a small show of resisting at first, but eventually stepped back toward the table and wrapped his arms around King's waist while King wrapped his arms around Ram's neck and rested his head over the younger's shoulder<em>.</em></p><p>
  <em>Much better.</em>
</p><p>And it was. Yesterday, when they'd hugged, it was almost out of desperation. King was so terrified that if he let Ram go, he'd leave and disappear forever, but today's hugs were different, they felt relaxed and comforting and sweet. Neither of them said anything and for a few moments, they were content just being in the other's arms until...</p><p>
  <strong>KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.</strong>
</p><p>The sound of the knocks startled both of them and Ram flung himself away from the table while King slung his body to face the other way on the table, so he was now looking the door where he was met with the sight of Thara and a nurse entering the room.</p><p>"Oh, hello, P'Thara," King said with a voice clearly laced with nerves. King wasn't sure if it was because he was agitated about the stitches or because he'd almost been caught in a very intimate hug, but he was back to feeling jittery whatever the reason.  </p><p>
  <em>That was close.</em>
</p><p>"Hello, Nong King. How are you feeling today?" Thara asked with a kind expression.</p><p>"Well," King exhaled deeply. "To be totally honest with you, I'm really nervous. I'm afraid of hospitals and doctors. No offense."  </p><p>"None taken. We get a lot of that around here," Thara smiled reassuringly. </p><p>King smiled back at him and then looked over to see Ram who had seemed to regain his composure as he stood with his arms crossed and his signature cool expression. All King wanted was to reach out and be hugging him again especially now that he could feel himself getting scared.</p><p>"So," Thara spoke, pulling King back to the present conversation. "Are we ready to get started?"</p><p>"No, but I guess I don't really have a choice, do I?"</p><p>Thara shook his head, "I'm sure you'll do just fine. It'll be over faster than you know it." </p><p>King nodded and Thara and the nurse began to prep, pulling gloves on and setting up trays with scissors and other medical tools. King's eyes were glued to the scissors and he felt his heartbeat speed up in his chest and his breath starting to get shallow. Unbeknownst to him, he'd begun shaking one foot and was gripping the sides of the table so hard his knuckles were turning white. A hand on his shoulder caused him to jump slightly.</p><p>"Hey, you're going to do great. It really will be over before you know it. Just keep your eyes on me, ok?" Ram said with the utmost calm in his voice. King loosened his grip on the table and nodded. He could still feel his nerves, but something about Ram's touch and the way he sounded so calm was reassuring.</p><p>"Alright, King, we're going to go ahead and get started," said Thara.</p><p>"Mmm." That was all King could manage. Ram stepped back and crossed his arms again, but he kept his eyes locked on King's, and King didn't dare look away.</p><p>The feel of a wet cotton ball on his wound caused him to tense up and he felt his breath catch in his throat. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to cry or scream. Mostly, he just wanted to fling himself off the table and into Ram's arms, but he knew that would have been obscene, so he focused all his energy on sitting still and looking at Ram.</p><p>
  <em>I can do this. I can do this. I can do this.</em>
</p><p>He kept his gaze fixed on Ram, but in his peripheral vision, he saw movement and heard scissors being picked up off the tray.</p><p>
  <em>SHIT! I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this.</em>
</p><p>King was about three seconds from jumping off the table and onto Ram. Obscenity be damned, when out of nowhere Ram asked...</p><p>"P'King, will you explain the cylinder axial stress formula to me again?"</p><p>
  <em>WHAT?</em>
</p><p>"Now? Why?"</p><p>Ram shrugged. "I was thinking about what I did on my exam, and I want to make sure I did it correctly."</p><p>"I taught you how to simplify the formula, right?" King asked.</p><p>"Right, you told me I could find internal pressure in Pascals times a cylinder's inside diameter in meters and divide it by four times the wall thickness in meters."</p><p>"That's right. Did you do that?"</p><p>Ram nodded.</p><p>"Did you make sure your final answer was in Pascals?" King inquired.</p><p>Ram nodded again. "I did."</p><p>"Well then, as long as your math was correct, I'm sure you got it right, Cool Boy."</p><p>A small smile flashed across Ram's face. "Great. Thank you."</p><p>"Mmm."</p><p>
  <em>Random.</em>
</p><p>"Ok," said Thara. "You're all finished. Just going to apply an antibiotic ointment."</p><p>"What?!" King whipped his head around to see Thara holding a cotton swab with cream and the nurse holding a tray that had scissors and King's stitches lying on it.</p><p>"You did great, King," Thara said as he approached him to apply the cream to his head.</p><p>"But I-I didn't even feel that!" King protested. </p><p>"Most people rarely feel anything other than a little pressure when they get stitches out," Thara said plainly as he stepped away and set the cotton swab on the nurse's tray. "You were having a conversation, so it's not surprising you didn't feel much."</p><p>King slowly turned his head back and met Ram's eyes again.</p><p>
  <em>Not random.</em>
</p><p>Instantaneously, King felt all the tension leave his body as he let out a deep exhale as it dawned upon him that Ram's question had been entirely calculated, so he could distract King. A small smile appeared on King's lips as he spat Ram's earlier question back to him. "You think you're clever, Cool Boy?"</p><p>Ram's response was to hold up his thumb and index finger a small width apart just as King had done earlier. </p><p>
  <em>You really are something else, Ram Vera.</em>
</p><p>He heard Thara clear his throat and he turned to look at him. </p><p>"Alright, King, once the nurse brings you back a check out paper, you're all set to go. You'll need to pick up an ointment at the pharmacy before you leave. The nurse will give you instructions for when to apply it. Everything looks like it's healing really well, so I don't foresee you having any issues, but if you do, just call and make an appointment."</p><p>"I will. Thank you, P'Thara."</p><p>"You're very welcome. It's a good thing you guys got here as early as you did or else I wouldn't have been able to see you."</p><p>King's eyebrows furrowed together. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Well, originally, I wasn't scheduled to take your stitches out. Another med student was, so when Ram texted me this morning asking if I was available, I told him I try my best to see you."</p><p>"Ram-texted you?"</p><p>"Mmm, he said you were feeling a bit anxious, and he thought you might feel better if you saw a familiar face instead of just a random person."</p><p>King looked over to Ram whose face was still serious, but his ears had become very red. </p><p>
  <em>Oh. My. Gosh.</em>
</p><p>Looking back at Thara, King smiled politely. "It did make me feel better. Thank you, Phi."</p><p>Thara nodded. "Of course. Well, you two enjoy the rest of your day. I've got to go remove a lady's toenail."</p><p>Apparently, King's face must have contorted into an unpleasant expression because Thara snickered and said, "There's no need for that face. I know it probably sounds gross to you, but I love that sort of thing!"</p><p>"Oh," King said. "Well enjoy then."</p><p>
  <em>Bohn's right. He is a bit strange.</em>
</p><p>"Thank you, Phi. For fitting P'King into your schedule" Ram spoke up from where he was.</p><p>"You're welcome. Anything I can do for family and friends, I always will." Thara glanced down at his watch. "I really do have to run thought. Give my best to your family for me, Ram."</p><p>Ram nodded, and Thara turned and exited the room. King sat staring at Ram who now appeared to be avoiding eye contact with him.</p><p>"I didn't realize you and P'Thara were so close," King said in an attempt to get Ram to relax.</p><p>Ram finally turned back to face him. "I've known him as long as I've know Duen. All of our families are close. He's the closest thing I have to an older brother here."</p><p>
  <em>Here?</em>
</p><p>"You have an older brother somewhere else?" King asked.</p><p>"Cousin on my mom's side in Australia. He's a year younger than P'Thara."</p><p>"Mmm," King nodded and hopped off the table and made his way to stand in front of Ram.</p><p>"Cool Boy?"</p><p>"Mmm?"</p><p>King took another step toward Ram and put his arms around his waist closing the space between them. He felt Ram wrapping his arms around his own torso and he smiled as he brought his face up to Ram's ear to speak. "Thank you."</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>It suddenly dawned on King that Ram still didn't think he'd done anything worthy of thanks, and that astonished him. Did he really not know how amazingly kind he had been?</p><p>
  <em>How can he not know?</em>
</p><p>King sighed and pulled away so he could look Ram in the eyes. "Cool Boy, you listened to me when I told you why I was scared. You made me breakfast so I wouldn't have an empty stomach. You texted P'Thara so that I'd feel more comfortable with the person taking my stitches out. You distracted me while I was having my stitches out. Do you seriously feel like you haven't done anything to be thanked for?"</p><p>Ram was looking at King now with a look that made King's heart swell. He wasn't sure what look it was, he just knew he loved Ram looking at him this way.</p><p>"I guess I know I have, but I don't do it so you'll thank me. I do it because-" Ram cut himself off and looked away.</p><p>"Because?" King pressed.</p><p>Ram met his gaze again. "Because I like taking care of you. Not that you can't take care of yourself, but I just like being there for you and doing whatever I can to make you feel better because you always do that for me."</p><p><em>Oh. Oh wow.</em> </p><p>How? How had King managed to get this lucky? Gosh, this boy really was something else.</p><p>"I like it too," King managed to squeak out before burying his head between the crook of Ram's neck and shoulder.</p><p>"P'King?"</p><p>"Yes, Cool Boy?"</p><p>"As much as I love hugging you. The nurse is going to come back in here."</p><p>"Oh, right!" King said and detangled himself from his junior.</p><p>
  <em>Wait! Loves?</em>
</p><p>A cocky grin spread across King's face. "You love hugging me, Cool Boy?"</p><p>The blood started rushing to Ram's ears again, and he clearly looked flustered. He probably hadn't even realized what he'd said. King would never tease Ram just to be a jerk. He always had playful intentions, but he couldn't deny there was something satisfying about knowing he could get under the stoic faced boy's skin. </p><p>
  <strong>KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.</strong>
</p><p>Both boys turned to face the door and saw the nurse re-enter the room with King's discharge papers. She handed them over and gave them directions towards the pharmacy and then exited the room.</p><p>When King turned back to Ram, he saw that the color has drained from his ears and he was back to looking like his typical handsome self. </p><p>"Ready to get out of here?" Ram asked him.</p><p>"Very ready." King nodded. "I have a very important date to keep." He smiled sweetly and was returned with a sweet smile from Ram.</p><p>With that, the two exited the room and King appeared to be back to his usual happy self. The hardest part of the day was over, and now, he was being rewarded with the best thing he could think of.</p><p>Time with his Cool Boy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Taste</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Affection. </p><p>That was it. The thing that separated King from everyone else in Ram's life thus far. Ram had never felt such a strong desire to give or receive affection (not from humans at least). Especially not physical affection. It always felt forced- but not with King. With King, everything always felt comfortable. Natural. Ram had only been hugging King for less than 24 hours, but already, it was his new favorite thing.</p><p>The closer Ram got to King, the more emphatically King stirred his senses.<br/>-<br/>Ram's POV</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know the actress that plays Ram's mom in the series speaks with what I believe is a Russian accent. However, for this narrative, her character is Australian. Go into your mind palace for me and just make it work. Please and thank you, loves.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Lemon and sage.</em>
</p><p>Ram was seated in a chair with his arms folded and his gaze fixated on the subject of his thoughts. He was watching King receive instructions from the nurse in the pharmacy window. Now that his stitches were out, King appeared to be back to his usual bright, smiley self, and Ram felt wholly relieved.</p><p>Watching King feel so anxious had been hard for Ram, and he couldn't fully understand why. He knew he cared about King a great deal. He wanted to protect King. Wanted him to feel safe. Ram felt this same way about each of the few people he was close to. This extended beyond that though. Ram was a protector by nature, but he didn't typically go out of his way to cheer anyone up. Yet here he was texting Thara asking him to move his schedule around, thoughtfully distracting King by asking him about engineering formulas, and, most unusual for Ram, hugging!</p><p>While Ram was admittedly a very physical being, he would definitely not call himself a hugger. He hugged his mom and his dogs, and that was about it. Of course, he hugged other family members when he was a kid, but even as a child, he hadn't been particularly affectionate towards anyone.</p><p><strong>Affection.</strong> </p><p>That was it. The thing that separated King from everyone else in Ram's life thus far. Ram had never felt such a strong desire to give or receive affection (not from humans at least). Especially not physical affection. It always felt forced- but not with King. With King, everything always felt comfortable. Natural. Ram had only been hugging King for less than 24 hours, but already, it was his new favorite thing.</p><p>The closer Ram got to King, the more emphatically King stirred his senses.</p><p><strong>Sight</strong>. Undoubtedly, Ram believed King was the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on. Glossy, dark hair, beautiful, alluring brown eyes, golden skin, a smile that gave Ram butterflies every time he saw it, and a gorgeous slim but fit body.</p><p><strong>Sound</strong>. King's speaking voice was soft and calming. When he spoke about things he loved, it was always bright and full of passion. Ram could listen to him for hours and never get tired of hearing him.</p><p><strong>Touch</strong>. Ram hadn't touched a ton of people, but that didn't stop him from believing that King must have the softest skin in the world. He also loved the way King's arms felt around him. Gentle but sure.</p><p><strong>Smell</strong>. King's general fragrance was fresh, clean, planty (if that was possible). Today was the first time Ram had ever really inhaled King's scent though. His hair smelled like lemon and sage. Technically, Ram knew that because he'd read the shampoo and conditioner bottles in King's shower. However, it was one thing to read something and another to experience it. Ram thought King's scent fit him if such a thing were possible. It was fresh and bright, just like King.  </p><p>That only left- <strong>taste</strong>.</p><p>Ram swallowed harshly. The thought of kissing King was always in the back of his mind. Even though King had been drunk when they'd kissed, it still meant something to Ram. To finally connect himself to King in a physical way that solidified that they were definitely more than junior and senior had been incredible. But now, Ram was dying to know what King tasted like sans whiskey, and he was hoping to discover the answer to his query before the end of the day if the opportunity presented itself.  </p><p>Leaning back in the chair, Ram closed his eyes. He could feel himself getting nervous, and he knew he had to calm down. He still had a whole date to get through!</p><p>
  <em>Breath in through the nose, out through the mouth.</em>
</p><p>"Cool Boy, are you ok?"</p><p>Ram's eyes shot open, and he was met with the sight of the subject of his nerves and affection standing in front of him. </p><p>
  <em>Oh boy.</em>
</p><p>Ram nodded, reassuring King that he was ok, even though he wasn't sure if he could even stand up. </p><p>"Good. I'm all checked out, so if you're ready, we can go," said King.</p><p>Ram stood up and the pair walked side by side as they exited the hospital. King had acquired a bounce in his step which drastically contrasted the feet-dragging he'd been doing earlier. Ram smiled softly when he realized, and King noticed Ram smiling.</p><p>"What's got you smiling, Cool Boy?"</p><p>The younger could feel his ears growing red. He hadn't meant for King to catch him staring, but it was too late to do anything about it now. "You're bouncing," he stated shyly.</p><p>"Am I?" King replied with a grin. "I guess that makes sense. I feel very bouncy. Maybe I'm lighter now that I've got my stitches out."</p><p>Ram shook his head but continued smiling. Before, when King hadn't known how he'd felt, he'd had to mask his face, but now that everything was out in the open, he felt like he didn't have to wear a mask anymore. It was a nice feeling. Freeing.</p><p>The two continued walking until they arrived at the crosswalk in front of the hospital. It dawned on Ram that he wasn't sure where he was supposed to be walking to, so he looked to the older for instruction.</p><p>King swept his hand through his hair as he spoke, "Do you mind if we walk to where we're going? It's not too far from here, and it's really nice out today, so I figured we could make the most of it."</p><p>"I don't mind."</p><p>"Great, let's go then." King took off toward downtown.</p><p>"P'King, where are we going?" Ram asked as he followed behind.</p><p>King stopped and turned around slowly. With a mischievous smirk on his lips, he said, "I think I won't tell you." Then, he turned and continued his bouncy walk leaving Ram totally dumbstruck. </p><p>
  <em>This boy!</em>
</p><p>Ram picked up his pace and caught up so the pair were side by side again. "Why won't you tell me?"</p><p>"This makes it more mysterious. You should like that since you're the expert." King replied.</p><p>
  <em>Expert at what?</em>
</p><p>King read Ram's expression and continued, "Expert at being mysterious."</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>"I'm not that mysterious," Ram said not entirely believing himself.</p><p>"Like hell, you aren't!" retorted King. "You, Ram Vera, are the most mysterious person I've ever met."</p><p>Ram arched his eyebrows in such a way as if to say, "How so?"</p><p>"Well I'll tell you," said King. "For starters, there's the selective mutism and the fact that you're so comfortable being alone. Now, I know that it's just your personality, but I'm sure you can see where that would be perplexing to most people."</p><p>
  <em>Fair enough.</em>
</p><p>"There's also the tattoos. They're highly intriguing. Makes you edgy and cool. You have one on your neck, so that might make you seem unapproachable to some people."</p><p>"You approached me though," Ram said matter of factly.</p><p>King half smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I did."</p><p>"Why?" Ram asked with sincere curiosity.</p><p>
  <em>Why did you approach me?</em>
</p><p>The older bit his bottom lip. It was innocent enough, but every time King bit his lip, Ram wanted to bite it too.</p><p><em>Shit! Focus!</em> </p><p>"P'King?" Ram urged gently.</p><p>"It's lame," King said as he brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck.</p><p>Ram leaned over so that he nudged King's shoulder with his own as they continued walking. "Tell me anyway."</p><p>
  <em>Please.</em>
</p><p>King let out a long sigh. "Well, you already know I think your tattoos are beautiful. When I saw you through the bookshelves in the library, the dreamcatcher was the first thing I noticed, and I thought, 'Wow. His tattoo is incredible. He must have a great story. I wonder what it is,' and that's how I decided that I wanted to talk to you. Then, I did talk to you, and you were so reserved and cold, but that only made me want to talk to you more though. I'll admit, at first, I just wanted to get you to talk to me to prove that I could, but then pretty soon I realized..." he trailed off and began shuffling his feet.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>The two stopped walking and turned to face one another. </p><p>"I realized you're beautiful. Not just your tattoos. You. As a person." King spoke softly, and he looked at Ram with such a tenderness that Ram was sure his heart was going to burst right out of his chest.</p><p>
  <em>Oh my gosh. How am I supposed to respond to that?</em>
</p><p>Ram didn't have time to think of a response though because King turned on his heels and continued walking. Without a second thought, Ram caught up to him and grabbed him by the wrist causing King to stop in his tracks.</p><p>"Phi, just so we're totally clear, I'm really, really glad you decided to talk to me."</p><p>A wide smile spread across King's face, and Ram could see him starting to relax again. "I'm really, really glad too, Cool Boy. There's so much about you that I'm still curious about though." </p><p>Now, Ram was smiling just as big as King was, and he could feel his cheeks heating up. He dropped King's wrist, took a step back, and brought his hand up to rub his neck where his tattoo was. He cleared his throat loudly and began walking again with King following suit. Ram didn't enjoy attention being on him, but he could tell King genuinely wanted to get to know him, and after all, wasn't that the point of a date? To get to know someone better.</p><p>"What do you want to know?"</p><p>"Well for starters, I have some assumptions I'd like you to fact check for me. Think you're up for it?"</p><p>Ram nodded.</p><p>
  <em>I sure as hell hope so.</em>
</p><p>"Don't worry, Cool Boy. It's nothing too serious. Just some things I've noticed about you that I think I'm right about, but I want you to confirm, so I know for sure." </p><p>
  <em>Ok. That makes sense.</em>
</p><p>"Ok. I'll start with what I know to be fact. Your name is Ram Vera. You live in Bangkok, and you're a freshman engineering student. You love dogs. You have one brother, Ruj. You're a talented boxer. You don't like ginger. How am I doing so far?" King asked with a happy smirk.</p><p>
  <em>Great.</em>
</p><p>Ram grinned and nodded his head. </p><p>"Is your favorite color black?"</p><p>Ram nodded. That was probably fairly obvious given the amount of black in his wardrobe. Although these days, he was feeling very partial to brown alike the eyes of a certain someone.</p><p>"So far so good," King proclaimed cheerfully. "I've seen pictures of your family, so I know your dad is Thai and your mom is Caucasian. You don't take an English class like most freshmen. Would it be correct to assume it's because you already speak English, so you probably tested out of it?"</p><p>"Mmm," Ram nodded. </p><p>"That's so awesome that you speak two languages. I wish I spoke two languages!" King exclaimed. "So you're half Thai and half what else?"</p><p>"What else do you think?" Ram asked interested to see what the older would guess.</p><p>"Hmm. Well, Bangkok has a pretty big European population, so my first guess would be British."</p><p>Ram shook his head.</p><p>"Not British. Ok, so... American?"</p><p>Ram's face contorted and he shook his head again causing King to chuckle.</p><p>"Ok. Ok, so not British and not American. So that leaves... shit, are you Australian?"</p><p>Ram smiled and nodded.</p><p>"You are! You're Australian! Aw man, that's so cool. So are you from there or here?"</p><p>"I was born there, but we moved to Thailand when I'd just turned 8, so I mostly grew up here."</p><p>King was smiling from ear to ear now. "Do you have an accent when you speak English?"</p><p>Ram grinned.</p><p>"You're not saying anything. That means I'm right!" King's eyes got wide. "Can I hear it? I know people probably ask you that all the time, and I'm sure it's super annoying, but I can't help it. I'm just so curious, Cool Boy."</p><p>
  <em>Cute.</em>
</p><p>King was right. Often times, when people found out Ram was bilingual, the first thing they'd ask him to do was say something in English, or if he was in Australia, they'd ask him to say something in Thai. He always found that annoying. It was like people didn't believe him and wanted him to prove he could actually speak two languages. He could tell that wasn't King's intention though.</p><p>"What do you want me to say?"</p><p>King was practically vibrating now. "Really?! I didn't think you'd say yes. I have to think of something good."</p><p>
  <em>Oh god. What have I done?</em>
</p><p>"I got it!" King said suddenly as he stopped in his tracks.</p><p>Ram raised his eyebrows and shot King a questioning glance.</p><p>"I like P'King. P'King is cute. P'King is the nicest person in the world."</p><p>
  <em>Wow.</em>
</p><p>"Really? That's what you want me to say?"</p><p>King nodded vigorously. "That's what I want you to say." Ram shrugged as he took a deep breath in. "Ok, but listen carefully because I'm only going to say it once." King nodded again. His eyes glued on Ram which made Ram's heart beat even faster. </p><p>The younger cleared his throat and with his Australian accent said, "I like King. King is cute. King is the nicest person in the world." As he said it, Ram knew. He knew he truly believed every word coming out of his mouth. In the moments after he finished speaking, King just stood there blinking at him. </p><p>
  <em>Why is he looking at me like that?</em>
</p><p>After another few seconds, he smiled sweetly at Ram. "Cool Boy?"</p><p>"Mmm?"</p><p>"You have a nice voice," King stated meekly.</p><p>The blush began returning to Ram's face, and he shook his head quickly. "Yours is nicer."</p><p>King blushed slightly. "We'll have to agree to disagree on that one."</p><p>They began walking again, and Ram took notice of the fact they were going through the park where they'd bought Krew and Kram. It was practically deserted which wasn't surprising. It was close to campus, and most of the students had already gone home for winter break. Also, it was still fairly early in the morning. He glanced back to King and noticed he appeared to be thinking. Probably formulating his next question. He was right.</p><p>"Ok, so English and Thai. Do you speak any other languages?"</p><p>Ram shook his head. "No, just those two."</p><p>"Cool, cool. So this is probably a stupid question, but when you think, which language do you think in?"</p><p>"It's not a stupid question. I don't have a clear answer though. Usually, I think in Thai because that's what I speak mostly during the day, but when I'm visiting Australia, I mostly think in English. Sometimes, it's a mixture. I also dream in both languages," Ram declared casually, not thinking anything of it.</p><p>King stopped walking yet again. At this rate, Ram wasn't sure they were ever going to get to wherever the hell it was King was taking him. He looked at the older boy and raised his eyebrow and was met with a playful smirk. </p><p>"Sooooooooo," King drew out with a teasing tone. "What language were you dreaming in this morning?"</p><p>Oh, right. That!</p><p>
  <em>Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I'm an idiot.</em>
</p><p>"Thai," muttered Ram.</p><p>"Mmm, that makes sense. You were speaking in Thai."</p><p>Ram nodded and prayed that this would be the end of the discussion, but looking in King's eyes, he saw a glint, and he knew he wasn't off the hook.</p><p>"Cool Boy," King purred as he strode up so close to Ram that their toes were practically touching. "I seem to recall this morning, you making me a certain promise."</p><p>
  <em>Dammit.</em>
</p><p>How? How could Ram possibly tell King about his dream without giving away how much he wanted to kiss him? He couldn't. But Ram wasn't one to go back on a promise. He had to think fast. How could he explain this with minimal embarrassment?</p><p>He looked at King standing in front of him. God, he looked so good. How did he always look so effortlessly handsome? Then, Ram looked around, and suddenly, remembered they were in the very place where his dream took place. An idea struck him. Maybe it was adrenaline or maybe it was stupidity. He wasn't entirely sure, but the next thing Ram knew, he'd grabbed King by the wrist as he'd done so many times before and began dragging him into the park.</p><p>"Whoa, Cool Boy! What are you doing?" King yelped.</p><p>Ram stopped walking long enough to turn around and answer, "Keeping my promise." He proceeded to walk King all the way to the same tree they'd taken a nap under. Ram saw the realization dawn on King's face.</p><p>"What are we doing here?"</p><p>
  <em>Probably something stupid.</em>
</p><p>Ram took a deep breath in. "P'King, you said you wanted to know me, right?"</p><p>King nodded looking slightly puzzled.</p><p>"Well, you already know I talk in my sleep sometimes, but you don't know, I have super vivid dreams, and sometimes, I'll dream of certain memories, but the details are different."</p><p>King looked at Ram thoughtfully, "So you were dreaming of a memory?"</p><p>Ram nodded.</p><p>"A memory that has to do with this tree?"</p><p>Ram nodded again.</p><p>"Am I included in this memory?" King asked softly.</p><p>Ram swallowed. "Yes."</p><p>King smiled and that put Ram a little more at ease knowing he seemed to like the idea of Ram dreaming about him.</p><p>"You said some of the details were different though. Different how?"</p><p>
  <em>Oh boy.</em>
</p><p>Now, Ram was very aware of how quickly his heart was beating. He wondered if King couldn't hear it. It was too late to quit explaining now though.</p><p>"Well we were lying down in the grass like we were that day, and you were telling me about how life has good and bad, but we have to make the best of it. Then, you got me to smile, and I sat up and said something to you."</p><p>"You said thank you," King recalled.</p><p>Ram nodded. "Right. Only in my dream, I said something else." Ram said what he'd been thinking the day they'd been here, and what he knew to be even more true now.</p><p>King was looking directly into Ram's eyes, not daring to look away. "What did you say?"</p><p>The air had suddenly changed between the two. Both were still. Quiet. Tense. But Ram had already come this far, and he hadn't keeled over yet. He took a step toward the older and very gently reached out and tucked King's hair behind his ear and cupped his cheek. He heard King's breath hitch.</p><p>"You're so beautiful," Ram said barely above a whisper. </p><p>
  <em>The most beautiful. </em>
</p><p>His declaration earned a sharp exhale from King, but the two maintained eye contact, and King brought his hand up to hold the one Ram had on his cheek. He swallowed harshly before speaking again. "And then I woke you up?"</p><p>This was it. King had given him an out, but Ram didn't want it anymore. At this moment, seeing King looking totally gorgeous with the sunlight in his hair, feeling his hand holding his, hearing his absolutely perfect voice, the wind wafting hints of lemon and sage his way, Ram only wanted one thing.</p><p>
  <em>Taste.</em>
</p><p>The younger shook his head. "Almost, but not yet."</p><p>"What- what else?" King looked nervous, but he wasn't moving away and his eyes were locked with Ram's.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck it.</em>
</p><p>Ram brought his thumb over and touched it to King's lips. Without breaking their gaze, he brought his face close so that he could still see King's face, but there was very little space left between them.</p><p>"I can show you better than I can tell you," Ram prompted in a low voice.</p><p>King didn't give a vocal response. He simply nodded his head, and that was the green light Ram needed. He brought his other hand up to the other side of King's face, and with as much carefulness as he could, he closed his eyes and closed the remaining space between them. His lips were on King's and it was gentle and tender and kind and perfect.</p><p>
  <em>Finally!</em>
</p><p>He lingered for a moment before he pulled his lips away, but then, he felt King's arms wrap around his waist and suddenly, Ram felt very brave. He met King's lips again, but this time it was with as much intensity as there had been when they'd kissed in the tent. Their lips slowly alternating between being pressed between the others. </p><p>Ram's heartbeat was out of control, but he was afraid to pull away fearing that if he did, he might wake up and it all be another dream. It couldn't possibly be though because kissing King now was more wonderful than he had ever dreamed or imagined. It felt like everything, and yet, his mind was totally void. Ram could have stayed here like this kissing King for ages, but the sound of a car horn in the distance reminded him that even though they were in a pretty much empty park, they were still in public. Reluctantly, Ram tore his lips away from King's.</p><p>He blinked his eyes open to find King looking back at him through dark, hooded eyes. Neither dared to let go of the other. </p><p>"Was that how you dreamed it would be, Cool Boy?" King asked with a gentle smile.</p><p>Ram shook his head. "This was even better. I'm not still dreaming, am I?"</p><p>King was beaming now! Ram couldn't help but smile back. He was sure he looked ridiculous, but he was beyond happy, and honestly, quite relieved. </p><p>"You're definitely not dreaming, Cool Boy, but..." King's eyes wandered back to Ram's lips.</p><p>"But?"</p><p>"You can kiss me again if you need to be sure."</p><p>Ram smirked. He didn't need a second invitation. The two met in the middle and kissed again. This time, Ram detected a hint of toothpaste.</p><p>
  <em>Spearmint. He tastes like spearmint.</em>
</p><p>Ram pulled away sharply and looked at the boy responsible for his total sensory overload, and he knew that this was exactly what he wanted. King was everything he never knew he'd been missing. </p><p>"What's wrong?" King asked abruptly. </p><p>"Nothing. Sorry. I just..." Ram looked down at the ground land then back up at King. "I just realized how-how right this feels-to me."</p><p>King gave him a warm look and rested his head on Ram's shoulder prompting Ram to wrap King in a hug. "Me too." It was as if King could sense that Ram was feeling overwhelmed, and he just stood there and held him for a minute. Eventually, the older spoke up.</p><p>"You know, Cool Boy. I would be content to be here like this all day, but we do have somewhere to be."</p><p>Ram knew King was right, so he slowly detangled himself from the older. </p><p>"I'm sorry," Ram muttered quietly.</p><p>"For what?" King looked alarmed.</p><p>"For the detour. Last night, you talked about how we do everything in backwards order, and I've never been on a date, but I'm pretty sure you're supposed to wait until the end to kiss."</p><p>King exhaled looking relieved. "Hey, it wouldn't be us if it wasn't a little backwards. Right?"</p><p>Ram smiled and nodded. King always had a way of putting him at ease.</p><p>King turned around and began to walk back towards the road. Ram followed a few steps behind when King turned back around to face him.</p><p>"For the record, Cool Boy, if you're going to kiss me like that, feel free to take me on a detour anytime you want." He smiled smugly and swiftly turned back to begin bouncing off toward their mystery destination, and Ram was left standing with his mouth agape. </p><p>
  <em>Damn. </em>
</p><p>Without turning around, King called back to him, "You coming, Cool Boy?"</p><p>Ram jogged up to where King was and the two walked shoulder to shoulder together. Both had insanely big smiles plastered on their faces. Even though they were only walking now, Ram's heart was still racing because now that he'd tasted King, he had a feeling he'd never be able to get enough of him.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Kudos are appreciated and feedback is welcome! Check me out on <a href="http://https://moonchildmisadventures.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> if you feel compelled to do so. </p><p>Bye! Love you. Be kind. Make good choices.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>